Euskadi
by MJJWild
Summary: Las cosas van mal en el mundo mágico. Tanto la vida de Draco Malfoy como la de Hermione Granger apestan. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentran en los pasillos, todo parece resumirse a un juego infantil: "Púdrete Malfoy. Tu primero, Granger" DM
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Ya sé que algunos dirán ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hace esta tipa publicando...? Pero bueno, el vicio es el vicio xDDD

Esto en realidad tendría que ser un One-shot, pero se me hizo tan largo que lo publicaré en dos capítulos. Para variar, viniendo de mí, es un Dramione. Tiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje de adultos xDD

Es una historia que se la dedique a una amiga por su cumpleaños y ahora la traigo a .net para que lean y disfruten o se asqueen (?)

Bueno, sepan que bien no está ubicada en un momento preciso de la línea del tiempo, simplemente quedó como fue saliendo del horno =)

Para los que lean La Espía, no se preocupen, dentro de poco 8o nada xD) se viene la continuación Y QUE CONTINUACIÓN xDD

¡Ahhhh me olvidaba! Mi cabello no es rubio y sin duda alguna no soy inglesa, por lo que, todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a JKR, el resto es pura habladuría mía

Ahora ¡lean, lean, lean!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Euskadi_**

By

Meli.

**1.**

Despertar

**HERMIONE**

El día estaba frío, curiosamente la nieve había invadido cada rincón de aquel lugar. Era de esperarse que se amontonara en la fachada de alguna casa o en las bocacalles; quizás los niños podrían jugar hechizando bolas de nieve para lanzárselo al primero que se cruzase por su camino. Pero como allí no existían tales cosas, nada de eso podía ocurrir. Nadie necesitaba calles, nadie necesitaba casas, nadie necesitaba niños.

La causa era simple: en aquél lugar solo vivían dos personas.

Lo que si era necesario, era una gran plaza, llena de flores y arbustos. Con algún arrollo lleno de piedras exóticas y hermosas. Quizás también una cama de jazmines y almohadones de algodón. Con sábanas de seda roja y mantas pesadas. Un cielo celeste como el color que gobernaba sus corazones y un poco del susurro del viento contra el agua y las hojas de los árboles altos y florecidos.

No existían las sombras, ya que uno cumplía aquella función en el otro. Además en aquel imperio jamás se ponía el sol. De lo contrario, siempre los miraba desde lo alto, regalándoles suaves reflejos dorados y cálidos.

El clima siempre era igual, _siempre era primavera_. Era temeroso que variara, ya que significaría que algo no estaba bien, que el futuro de aquel reino estaba en crisis.

Por eso cuando despertó de su letargo y vio la nieve, tembló. No solo por el frío, sino por entender lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo el suave eco de su propia voz contra la nieve que, conmocionada, cayó de la punta del risco más alto.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos. Como palomas volando contra el viento, su estómago respondió al dolor que la embargó. Era como si alguien se hubiera empecinado en sacarla de su perfecto reino hacia ese lugar que ella no quería recordar y que llevaba horas intentando olvidar. Una solitaria lagrima se escurrió de sus ojos y delineó su rostro para perderse en su vestido de verano que tan descolgado quedaba para el momento.

La fuerza ejercida sobre su débil cuerpo, era similar a la que cumplía un anzuelo. _Pero desde el pecho y eso dolía más._ Tanto luchaba contra aquella sensación que pronto el vacío la llenó.

- ¡Draco, por favor! – gritó.

Se abrazó a si misma y rompió en llanto. No podía creer que hasta ayer él había estado a su lado, bajo el sol de Euskadi, disfrutando de la suavidad y aroma del reino _donde nunca se ponía el sol_. No quería recordar, pero debía hacerlo.

Cerró lo ojos y mientras su mente se volvía al blanco se convenció a sí misma de que el Imperio volvería a ser tan brillante como antaño solamente si decidía enfrentar los recuerdos y aceptarlos…

**2.**

El comienzo

**HERMIONE**

- ¡Maldito Narciso!, Tendría que regalarte un espejo para que te veas reflejado y te mueras, sin siquiera ensuciarme las manos – chilló Hermione.

Él, como era su costumbre, rió sintiéndose totalmente poderoso.

- Se ensuciarían las mías Granger, por tocar el mismo mango que una sangre sucia.

- ¿Y con eso qué? Ya estarías muerto, tendrías el resto de la eternidad para lamentarte en el infierno.

- Puede ser, si el espejo remotamente llegase sano y salvo después de reflejarte a tí.

Hermione no supo bien que contestar a aquello. Decirle que su madre creía que su belleza era "exótica y enigmática" solo causaría que el chico se muriera de un paro cardiorrespiratorio a causa de la risa.

- ¿Tan mal mago eres que acaso no sabrías conjurar un simple _Reparo_ Malfoy? – tanteó y por la cara de su contrincante se vio victoriosa.

Los ojos de Draco, fríos como un témpano, se clavaron en Hermione, cual daga en la diana. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y los nudillos, volviéndolos blancos.

- Nunca, en tu despreciable vida, se te ocurra hablarme de ese modo Granger – espetó.

Hermione inconcientemente retrocedió un par de pasos. Intentó aparentar compostura y tranquilidad. Aquel tono de voz, junto con la postura del Slytherin la había tomado por sorpresa asustándola.

- Yo preferiría no tener que hablarte en absoluto – dijo.

Luego se agachó para tomar sus libros, causa de la discordia del día entre ella y Draco Malfoy. Una vez recogidos, se puso de pie y pasó al lado del chico sin siquiera mirarlo.

Draco al verla pasar, creyéndose la reina de Inglaterra, caminando pomposamente sin dignarse a mirarlo, sintió que la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, obligándolo a decir lo primero que le viniese a la mente.

- Maldita sea Granger, las cosas no quedarán así.

Ella de espalda sonrió. No, las cosas no quedarían así, nunca quedaban así. Siempre había una "otra vez" que los dejaba verse y hablarse, aunque fuese de manera tan estúpida.

- ¿Te molesta no quedarte con la ultima palabra Malfoy? – gritó, perdiéndose en el recodo de una esquina.

Draco se llevó las manos al pelo y suspiro.

- Si, me molesta – contestó, pero ya era tarde, ella ya estaba lejos para oírlo

**3.**

Anochecer

**HERMIONE**

Las imágenes de aquel día se vieron envueltas en una nebulosa blanca. Para cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, el cielo de Euskadi se había teñido de un violeta furioso. Maldita sea, iba a anochecer, después de tanto tiempo…

La nieve se había derretido y las hojas caían de los árboles, como si estuviesen en otoño.

El clima se había trastornado por completo

**4.**

Descargando.

**HERMIONE**

No aguantaba más. Necesitaba encontrarlo en algún pasillo, discutir por cualquier idiotez y después ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. _Descargar_, eso es lo que necesitaba. Descargar todo el peso que iba guardando en su mochila. Descargar horcruxes, muertes, dolor, injusticia y los labios de Ron contra los de Lavender…

Tomó su cartera de cuero, donde guardaba todos los libros, y salió caminando con prisa.

En el recorrido se detuvo varias veces al ver a lo lejos alguna cabellera rubia. Pero ninguna de ellas era la de él. Era fácil distinguirlo de los demás, el maldito tenía tonalidades platinadas mezcladas con el resto del pelo rubio.

Finalmente en un rincón lo encontró. Para variar, estaba molestando a un par de estudiantes de primer año.

¡Bingo! Ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

- Niños, vuelvan a sus salas comunes. Y vos – dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy y apuntándolo con su dedo índice – que sea la última vez que te vea abusando del poder.

Draco sonrió burlón y ladeó la cabeza.

- Por favor, Granger, no me apuntes con el dedo, no es que tu uña encarnada sea precisamente adorable.

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas y dejó que la ira fluyera libremente alimentándose de aquella risa peculiar que él emitía entre dientes.

- Ya me oíste Malfoy, si tuviste un maldito mal día no te desquites con los demás – chilló.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó su peso sobre la pierna derecha.

- Tres palabras Granger: No me jodas.

Hermione era conciente de que tenía la mirada algo crispada y los labios tensos de ira.

- Se lo diré a McGonagall – amenazó.

Draco alzó las manos a la altura de sus ojos y las balanceó con rapidez de un lado al otro.

- Mira como tiemblo. Insisto, no me jodas.

- Maldito hurón – bufó.

Dio la vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta, con la frente tan alta que podía sentir el cuello incómodamente rígido.

Al lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Malfoy gritar "Hey, tú. Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff".

**5.**

Tic, tic, tic.

**HERMIONE**

- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó por decimacuarta vez.

Y ella tenía – por decimacuarta vez – ganas de decirle "Si, con un demonio. Me fastidia hasta lo indecible."

- No, para nada.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa burlona.

- De acuerdo.

_Tic, tic, tac. _

_Tic, tic, tac._

_Tic, tic, tic,_

_Tac, tac, tac._

_Pum, pum, pum._

_Pum, tic, pum, tac, tac_

_Taca, taca, taca._

**DRACO**

Realmente habría parecido que no le molestaba si no apretaba con tanta fuerza la pluma o si su letra en el pergamino no saliera tan cuadrada en partes y tan puntiaguda en otras.

Dos días atrás se había enterado de que su padre estaba en la cuerda floja con _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._ En cuanto había leído la carta la había tirado a la mierda y, acto seguido, había salido a buscar a Granger. Caminó sin rumbo alguno hasta la torre Gryffindor. _Si, porque ahora sabía donde carajo estaba_. No porque la siguiera, sino porque… Bah, yo no se acordaba.

La había buscado por la cabaña del oso Hagrid, por la sala multipropósito, por la biblioteca, por los terrenos, por la sala de los profesores. Y siempre había obtenido el mismo resultado. Nada.

_Puta barata. Castor de mierda. Gusano mocoso. Impura del demonio._

Y mientras la insultaba de arriba abajo, buscando cualquier defecto por insignificante que sea para anotarlo en su lista de "Imperfecciones que Granger puede tener", había escuchado a los imbéciles de los amigos que tenían todo el tiempo y la libertad para verla, comentando lo deficientes que eran y lo mucho que deseaban que Hermione volviera del Hospital para pedirle que los ayudara con los deberes. _Perfecto._

Con cuidado de no ser visto, había parado el oído, deseando saber porqué mierda Granger estaba en el hospital. No creía que finalmente fuese a operarse el rostro como él muy a menudo le sugería.

- Está esperanzada ¿a que no? – había preguntado el imbécil de Weasel.

- Creo que si. Espera ser la madrina.

_Bah, y una mierda._

Nada interesante, resolvió. Granger se había ido del castillo a presenciar un nacimiento, como si eso fuese más importante que su necesidad de largar todo el veneno que lo estaba consumiendo.

Para la hora de la cena, Draco la había visto llegar y ocupar su lugar junto a los deformes de sus amigos. La muy maldita sonreía, se la veía feliz. Todos a su alrededor consumían la felicidad que irradiaba de ella. _La felicidad que él debía consumir._

Por eso, enrabietado como estaba, había jurado no dejarlo pasar y absorber, hasta dejarla más seca que una planta muerta, toda su maldita felicidad.

Al día siguiente había pasado frente a su caldero y mientras le preguntaba si finalmente la habían elegido madrina de un ternerito, le había metido ojos de sapo disecado a su poción y le había cagado las dos horas de preparación.

- Hijo de una gran puta – le había dicho ella lo más dura y seca que pudo. Intentando destilar desprecio en cada palabra. Todo esto, teniendo encuentra que Snape estaba frente a ella, ridiculizándola por su pésima poción. Hasta Neville lo había hecho mejor.

Aquella mañana, en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, le había pedido al profesor si no era tan amable de dejarlo hacer el trabajo grupal con Granger, porque él podría ser de gran ayuda para todo lo que su _compañera_ no entendiera.

Y todo eso, era la razón por la cual se encontraba golpeando la mesa con la pluma mientras ella escribía su parte del trabajo.

_Tic__, tic, tic_

Aumentó la velocidad

_Taca-taca-taca._

_Taca-taca-taca._

_Taca-taca-taca._

Hermione estiró la mano y le arrancó la pluma con ira. Era sorprendente observar como perdía el control en compañía de Draco Malfoy. Con la locura reflejada en la mirada, revoleó el objeto en cuestión contra una estantería de libros.

**HERMIONE**

El rubio curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona y era increíble como su satisfacción le llegaba a los ojos.

- ¿No es que no te molestaba? – preguntó y reprimió una carcajada.

_Si me molestaba, albino de mierda._

- No lo hacía, ahora lo hace.

- ¡Oh! Claro, muy simple. Eso, Granger, se llama "salirse por la tangente". – Canturreó – Dicho muggle, ya sabes.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con furia, si, furia, y luego bajó los ojos al pergamino. _Pendejo de mierda._

El silencio se extendió, pero Draco Malfoy no necesitaba de una pluma para molestar, desde luego que no, el tenía armas mucho mejores. Como el habla, por ejemplo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de ayer? – preguntó y clavó su mirada en ella. Y Hermione, que alzó el rostro, bien sabía que ese par de ojos a veces podían llegar tan profundos que daba frío con solo imaginarlo.

- Mhn, bue… yo... eh… - de pronto se perdió en ese mar grisáceo. _¿Qué mierda se supone que debo decir en estos momentos? ¡Ah, si! _- ¿Qué te importa?

**DRACO**

_Todo y mucho._

- Intento hacerte creer que me interesa tu vida – _lo cual burdamente quiere decir que no pude dormir pensando si realmente te convertiste en madrina de un ternero o qué._

- Ah.

"_Ah" no dice una mierda, Granger._

- ¿Y? ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? – insistió.

La castaña lo contempló sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Nadie, y cuando pensaba nadie era realmente _nadie_, había demostrado tal grado de curiosidad por su breve ausencia en el castillo. Aquello la descolocaba, pareciera como si Draco Malfoy realmente estuviera intentando mantener una conversación y si pensaba salir viva de aquel calvario que él tenía pensado para ella, _vaya-uno-a-saber-por-qué_, sería mejor actuar con naturalidad y no dejar que su vista vagara mucho por aquel bosque gris para mantener la mente a salvo de cualquier ofuscamiento.

- Eh, está bien. Mi prima Mary tuvo una hija antes de ayer y como yo soy la madrina quería estar presente cuando naciera. Pedí permiso a Dumbledore para asistir al parto – comenzó y se entusiasmó tanto con la noticia que no pudo dejar la explicación en aquel punto – Verás, esperaba poder estar con Mary cuando diera a luz. Y como Mark, su marido, es sensible a la sangre, me cedió su derecho y me pidió que filmara todo. Yo estaba esperando cualquier cosa, ya sabes, sangre, coágulos, placenta, lo que sea… menos que la bebé lograra quemar la cinta…

Ella lo miró significativamente y Draco se dio cuenta que contenía la respiración y que se habían inclinado sobre la mesa para cuchichear. Pensando en lo agradable que se sentía el aliento de Granger sobre su rostro, no entendió el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿No es fascinante? – preguntó ella y pareció saltar de la alegría sobre su banco.

Draco se pegó al respaldo de su asiento, intentando aclarar las ideas. Parpadeó varias veces como un idiota y enfocó la mirada en ella. Una sonrisa enorme surcaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban tan vivaces que él creyó que si apagaban todas las luces de Inglaterra, aquella mirada bastaría para iluminarla por completo.

- No Granger, creo que me perdí pensando en algo más interesante- dijo en cuanto fue capaz de razonar.

Hermione pateó el intento de insulto y chilló.

- ¡Mi ahijada es una bruja!

_¡Oh magnífico! Otro castorcito endemoniado para Hogwarts. _

Quizás en algún futuro su hijo tuviera que lidiar con lo que él estaba lidiando en aquellos momentos. Esperaba entonces que si algo así ocurría, ya existiera alguna manera para mágicamente borrarse el cerebro y evitar el pensar en una impura de mierda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Al menos su hijo tendría que vérselas con alguna mini-Hermione que no esté afectada por los genes de los Weasel, porque ahí si que estaría más perdido de lo que él lo estaba en aquellos momentos. Y el solo imaginar el rostro de Granger afectado por pecas o pelambrera roja hizo que se envarara.

- Ah. – musitó con desprecio.

Abrió el libro que se suponía que tenía que leer y concentró su mirada en él. _Lástima que su cerebro vagó por caminos menos seguros._

Hermione bufó molesta. _Pendejo de mierda._

**6.**

Muerte a Mickey Mouse

**DRACO**

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. No, qué feas, eso era quedarse corto. Las cosas se estaban yendo bien a la puta madre. Mierda, todo estaba mal. _Carajo, mierda, concha, puta._ Hasta su padre se lo estaba planteando. Maldita la hora en que Voldemort había vuelto. Iban a terminar todos muertos, si, inclusive ellos, los grandes Malfoy.

Todo era negro. Los estúpidos de Goyle y Crabbe no habían vuelto al colegio, por lo que ahora él estaba solo. Tiempo atrás no le habría molestado en lo absoluto, prefería diez mil veces pasar tiempo consigo mismo a escuchar a los monigotes que tenía por amigos hablar las gansadas que decían. Pero ahora no. Ahora que su tía y su padre se había mandado la cagada más grande de toda la historia de Inglaterra, no le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, porque todos lo rechazaban por ser Malfoy, razón por la que tiempo atrás había tenido a toda la casa de Slytherin a sus pies.

No sabía bien por donde iba. Ni que le interesara mucho. Últimamente vagueaba tanto por el castillo que creía conocer todos sus rincones. _Patético._

Llevaba puesto un saco largo, una bufanda verde y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Mierda que hacía frío. Pero ¡Que va!, el frío pegaba bien con él.

En medio de su errante caminar se encontró con algo que parecía una cabeza de madera en miniatura. ¿Quizás un ratón? Sin modificar mucho su postura, se inclino levemente sobre el suelo y observó con pobre curiosidad el objeto. Bah, nada interesante, ese maldito ratón sonriente de Mickey Mouse.

Se irguió nuevamente y lo miró desde su altura. El bicho endemoniado le sonreía con falsa alegría. Resultaba irónico estar tan furioso con la vida y encontrarse con aquella basura muggle sonriéndole.

_Muerte a Mickey Mouse._

Él también sonrió, pero con ironía. De un puntapié lo arrojó varios metros por delante.

"_Jajaja", mira como me río, ratón del demonio, "jajaja". Quien ríe último ríe mejor, eso dicen, ya sabes._

Perfecto. Ahora su mente le hablaba a una maldita cabeza en miniatura de un roedor negro e hipócrita.

Caminó despreocupadamente hasta la figura de madera y volvió a patearla. La pequeña cabeza golpeó contra la pared de mármol, y antes de rebotar y cambiar su dirección hacia otro pasillo, perdió una oreja.

Draco Malfoy vio a Mickey doblar la esquina, aún sonriente a pesar de haber perdido una oreja. Lo siguió, como era de esperarse. Lo patearía y golpearía hasta reducirlo a un pedacito de madera inservible. Su suplicio no terminaría allí. Oh no. Le borraría aquella sonrisa al estilo muggle.

- ¡Mickey! ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido? – le habló alguien a la mierda esa de madera. Las palabras destilaban tanta dulzura y tristeza que el rubio se empalagó.

Pero aquella voz no era cualquiera. Era la de Hermione _me-creo-la-mejor_ Granger. Casi respirando satisfacción, el rubio se presentó con fingida inocencia. No esperaba encontrarla hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando se suponía que salía de su clase de Aritmancia. No es que él supiera su horario, solo _suponía_ que sería algo así.

- Mickey… ¿qué… qué le has hecho a MI Mickey Mouse? – tartamudeó Hermione. Parecía estar tragando veneno.

Draco curvó una media sonrisa que decía mucho y a su vez no decía un carajo. Todo como él.

- Veras Granger, Mickey y yo discutimos. Él intentó morderme y yo solo me defendí…

Hermione lo miró con los ojos crispados y Draco notó que tenía los rojos y levemente hinchados. Había estado llorando. _Otra vez._

Cualquiera en su lugar habría dado media vuelta y la habría dejado sola. Bueno, cualquiera en su lugar no. _Cualquiera en mi lugar y siendo como yo._

Pero Draco se quedó. Se encogió de hombros y empujó al roedor con la punta del pie.

- Quizás tendrías que llevarlo con Madam Pomfrey, sufrió una perdida auditiva significante – dijo burlonamente.

Listo, le había dado la excusa perfecta para que quisiera arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Al menos eso era mejor que llorar. Canalizar. _Vamos Granger, canalicemos. _Curvó una sonrisa de suficiencia y esperó el golpe sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

Hermione por el contrario sacó la varita. Su rostro pasaba por una metamorfosis interminable. Asco. Rabia. Dolor. Agradecimiento. Y alguna otra cosa que Draco no supo entrever.

- Maldición – soltó ella y desvió la mirada al cuerpo de Draco – maldición, maldita sea. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Draco se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y la contempló blasfemar a lengua suelta. Con cada insulto pateaba el suelo y alzaba los hombros. _Mierda, maldición, puta vida,_ y muchas más que él desconocía por ser dichos muggles.

- Juro Malfoy que no hay palabra que defina lo que eres, juro que no la hay – chilló finalmente.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir sonriendo aún con esa mueca que era capaz de dejarle el culo por el suelo a cualquiera.

- Si que las hay Granger, y aquellas serían:_ hermoso, carismático, puro, perfecto_, entre otras – dijo.

Seguía esperando el golpe físico, mágico o verbal de Hermione, pero la tenía frente a él. Los puños cerrados con fuerza alrededor de la varita. Los brazos cayendo de forma recta a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Los hombros rígidos. Las mandíbulas apretadas. Los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos. Toda ella emanaba fuerza. Contención. Si, eso era. Se estaba conteniendo, pero ¿De qué? Lo tenía a tiro. Él lo sabía, le estaba dando la oportunidad de descargarse con su cuerpo indefenso, recostados contra el mármol y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Por más que intentase repelerla de alguna manera ella siempre llevaría ventaja. Porque estaba lista para atacar, aunque claro, no lo hacía. Quizás, solo _quizás_, necesitaba un incentivo más.

Draco reacomodó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y con un solo golpe envió a Mickey de vuelta a Magic Kingdom. El debate interno de Hermione pareció consumirse como un fénix en su propio fuego _para después renacer_.

Perfecto. Él lo esperaba casi de modo masoquista, quería sentirla descargarse en él. Quería que su dolor luchara contra el suyo propio y lo hiciera olvidar al menos por un minuto toda la mierda que lo rodeaba, toda la puta suerte que tenía y que lo traía errando por Hogwarts todo el maldito día.

Hermione tiró con rabia la varita al suelo. Por lo visto iba a ser a lo muggle. _Mejor._

Caminó hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia y movió su mano con furia hasta encontrar la cabellera que nacía de la nuca. Draco recordó un día en casa de Theodore, los dos aburridos, viendo peleas muggles femeninas. _Lujurioso, Granger. Vamos, tira del pelo._

Pero lo que vino a continuación él lo había visto miles de veces, lo había experimentado muchas menos y lo había deseado en incontables situaciones. Pero nunca en una como esta, mucho menos con ella.

Hermione lo atrajo contra su rostro y presionó sus labios con los de él. Si, lo había golpeado, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que él se esperaba. Su golpe era mágico, porque al contrario de apartarla la hizo girar y la presionó contra la pared y su cuerpo. _Llevaba horas con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y en medio segundo ellas estaban encaramadas en la cadera de Hermione, la cual pegaba contra la suya propia._

Con el mismo odio que ella lo había besado, él pedía la entrada de su lengua a su boca, porque a ese juego podían jugar los dos y él pretendía ganar. Como siempre.

**HERMIONE**

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si no abrirlos fuese a cambiar las cosas y ella no hubiera cometido la estupidez que sin duda alguna había llevado a cabo.

Sentía como los labios fríos a causa del invierno se movían sobre los suyos. Y como su lengua demandante lamía de ida y de vuelta, de arriba hacia abajo su boca, _exigiendo el paso_. Porque claro, ella había comenzado, pero ahora ya no manejaba la dirección del caballo. Ahora él tenía las riendas y las iba a mandar como a él se le antojara.

Sus manos blancas y grandes habían estado en un principio sujetando su cadera como garfios. Ahora una de ellas recorría la curva de su hombro, cuello y mandíbula, mientras que la otra rodeaba su cintura, obligándola a pegar su cuerpo hasta lo imposible con el de él.

En un principio creyó que sería un beso que, como mucho, entraría en la categoría de lo "bueno", llegó a creer que sería agradable una vez que ya se había encaramado a su boca. Pero jamás se le ocurrió se sentiría como si el infierno vacacionara divertido en su sangre. Como si respirara después de años de abstenerse. Como si tomara agua tras décadas de delirar en el desierto. Jamás pensó que perdería la razón y el equilibrio; que el placer se haría en ella y se descargaría como fuerza imparable en cualquier lugar que él rozara su lengua contra sus labios o que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Impelida por la misma furia transformada en deseo, siguió. Abrió su boca y probó la delicia de tocar con su lengua la de él. Habría sido imposible que fuese más delicioso, más dulce; podría vivir a dieta de besos, porque aquellos eran la cosa más rica que hubiese degustado en su vida. La impresión la obligó a respirar con fuerza y no fue la única. Draco Malfoy suspiró con ferocidad y sus manos demandaron irracionalmente más contacto, más cercanía. Lo podía sentir por todos lados: arriba, abajo, en sus mejillas, en su pelo, _por todos lados_. No había centímetro que él no tocara. Con las piernas levemente abiertas y con la espalda contra la pared, ella sentía que era toda una invitación a que la poseyera, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Y a juzgar por la menara en que la besaba y embestía podía jurar que él también lo creía. Porque en aquel juego ella era la mejor presa y él sin duda alguna el mejor predador.

La estaba buscando, cada embiste suyo era una invitación a acceder. Sus besos no eran más que una sugerencia a canalizar todo entre sábanas y no entre insultos. Sus caricias eran la demostración pura de lo suave y delicado que podía ser sin siquiera apagar el fuego. Porque él no era bombero ¡Oh no! Él era el combustible, la chispa, el calor, la mismísima llama que la estaba consumiendo.

**DRACO**

Se podría decir que la muy santa estaba cada vez más lejos de serlo. Si ella creía que su manera de tocar era algo deliberado, hecho por el simple gusto de hacerlo, estaba totalmente errada. Lo estaba calentando, con cada suspiro, cada roce de sus labios, con cada lamida de su lengua. Sus manos se movían en su espalda y por momentos sus dedos jugaban delicadamente en su nuca, matándolo a descargas eléctricas.

No sabía cuando había embestido por primera vez; lo único que podía razonar era que en el momento que ella aventuró una de sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciándole la piel de la espalda, había terminado de perder los papeles y se había puesto duro. _Todo duro._

Que ella lo parara, porque ya no estaba en plan de hacerlo por su cuenta. Lo que si estaba a un palmo de hacer, era de olvidarse de todo y arrancarle el pulóver, la blusa y el sujetador. De eso si era capaz, _muy capaz._

Como si le pudiera leer el pensamiento, Hermione se pegó aun más a su cuerpo, lo besó con mayor ímpetu y luego lo empujó con las manos.

- Me las vas a pagar Malfoy, voy a vengar a Mickey Mouse – dijo.

Draco sonrió. Ella estaba tan agitada como él. Con fingida inocencia volvió a guardar las manos en sus bolsillos. Esta vez no era por frío, sentía como si su piel estuviese formada por pequeñas llamas. No, esta vez refugiaba los puños en su tapado para ocultar su magnífica erección.

Hermione Granger se acomodó las ropas deliberadamente y le dedicó una última mirada contaminada por el fuego y el descontrol de su encuentro. Caminó hasta encontrar la cabeza desvencijada del pequeño Mickey Mouse. Lo alzó del suelo y desapareció de su vista.

"Me las vas a pagar Malfoy, voy a vengar a Mickey Mouse" _Claro que lo vengaría y él estaría esperando que lo hiciera, tan o más deseoso que ella._

_Vamos Granger, véngate._

Rió entre dientes y se escabulló al bosque, necesitaba privacidad para menguar el fuego.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy xD

¿Apesto o no apesto?

Es simple, apretá el botón verde a votá ;)

Saludos. Meli


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!**

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews y para todas las que me mandaron MPs, son divinas. Bueno, les traigo la continuación y el final. Yo que ustedes, me preparo un té o un café y me pongo bien cómoda, porque tienen para _laaargo. _Sin nada más que agregar, a leer!

**

* * *

**

**Euskadi**

by

Meli.

**7.**

Vendetta

**DRACO**

La venganza no tardó en llegar. Al día siguiente, después de una hora de lectura monótona sobre la rebelión de los duendes, una mano se alzó en el aire.

- ¡Profesor! – Hermione movió el brazo de un lado al otro.

El señor Cuthbert Binns, profesor de la materia Historia de la Magia, un fantasma marchito de un anciano, interrumpió su muy aburrida lectura sobre unos duendes de mierda que se peleaban por vanidosos, para prestar atención a Hermione _amante-de-Mickey-me-falta-una-oreja-Mouse _Granger.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione le sonrió

- Vera profesor, Draco Malfoy me está molestando. Me parece una falta de respeto a su clase, señor.

Él la _golpeó_ con la mirada y tensó el cuerpo. Toda su maldita casa lo observaba queriéndoselo comer crudo. Mientras que los minusválidos mentales de Potter y Weasel lo amenazaban con los ojos.

_Granger, perra astuta._

- ¿Señor Malfoy, tiene algo que decir? – preguntó Binns a la claras molesto por quitarle el protagonismo de su presentación.

_Si, que durante sus clases siento que muero lenta y dolorosamente._

- Naturalmente, si Granger dejara de copiar mis apuntes yo no tendría porqué distraerla – comentó y sonrió con suficiencia.

_A ver como te las arreglas ahora, castor._

Hermione no alteró el rostro, evidentemente durante aquella hora infinita había barajado las posibles respuestas de Draco, y la obtenida claramente se encontraba en su lista.

- Malfoy, yo no _copiaba_ tu apuntes, simplemente quería informarte que tienes mal anotadas las fechas.

- No, Granger, mis fechas están perfectamente, aunque claro, ya quisieras ser pluma… - insinuó con voz baja.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

_Que te mueres tanto como yo por vengar a Mickey Mouse, eso._

- Que me parece una falta de respeto que interrumpas la muy instructiva clase del profesor Binns para hablar incoherencias.

Sonrió burlón y ladeó el rostro. La estaba provocando, a las claras que lo hacía.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Retírense de mi clase.

_Gracias viejo, ha sido lo mejor que has hecho por mi en toda tu triste muerte._

Caminaron murmurándose insultos por lo bajo. Hermione llevaba la cabeza del muñeco de mierda colgando del cuello y lo agarraba con la mano mientras le clavaba una fiera mirada.

- No me olvido, Malfoy.

_Mejor, no lo hagas._

El sonrió y le abrió la puerta del aula.

- _Los roedores_ por delante.

Ella le pateó el pie y pasó pomposamente por su lado. _Como te odio Granger cuando caminas así._

No dieron ni dos pasos más allá de las puertas del aula, que ella se detuvo, lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo besó. La mente de Draco se llenó de incoherencias mientras ajustaba sus manos al rostro de Hermione. Una de ellas alargaba sus dedos para sostenerle el cuello y acariciar la línea su la mandíbula, mientras que la otra le acariciaba el pómulo izquierdo, el nacimiento del cabello, las mejillas. Le mordió, succionó y lamió los labios. Ella se arqueó y pegó todo su cuerpo contra él, y, como la vez pasada, se encontró pegada a la pared.

El calor le sofocaba el cerebro y en lo único que podía pensar era en demandar más de ella, porque la quería toda, _toda._

Movió la lengua delineando la unión de los labios. Era imposible que fuesen tan suaves, tan fatídicamente dulces. Pero él sabía que aquello solo era catar el vino, lo mejor venía una vez que conseguía adentrarse. Ella suspiró y su aliento le dio de lleno en la cara. Fascinante. Sin darle tiempo a dilatar más el momento, él coló la lengua en su boca y lamió los labios en la entrada. Maldita sea, porque aquello era delicioso.

Hermione le mordió la lengua con los labios y succionó. Decir que aquello le había gustado era quedarse corto, porque poco le faltó para hacerlo delirar de placer. Airado como estaba, queriendo más y más, tanteó la ropa y metió una de sus manos debajo de la blusa. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel ardiente de su abdomen, ella se estremeció y le gimió suavemente _en _su boca. Lo estaba calentando, de nuevo, y él no podía parar, Merlín sabía que no podía. Maldita sea ella, ¿acaso quería que él perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba y la poseyera contra la pared? _Encantado sin duda alguna, sólo pídelo Granger, pídelo y te lo daré._

Ella abrió la piernas y a las claras, ¡a las claras! Lo estaba invitando a pasar y él ni lo dudó. Pegó su cadera a la de ella y la embistió. Mierda de ropa que no lo dejaba penetrarla y hacerla arder en el mismísimo infierno en el que lo estaban quemando vivo.

Cada caricia que ella le otorgaba era una llama más que soportar. Cada beso era la muestra clara de que por dentro ella era todo un diablo. Cada gemido golpeaba su cordura y no falta aclarar quién iba ganando.

Draco ascendió con la mano del abdomen y acarició toda la piel a su paso. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si lo hacía, ya no iba a poder dormir las únicas horitas que conseguía descansar, _porque el recuerdo del tacto lo perseguiría por siempre._ Pero ya era tarde, la muy condenada parecía saber lo que él quería y gimió y lo relamió sobre los labios. ¿Cómo mierda iba a contenerse, cómo se supone que se hacía? ¡Qué va! Ella lo estaba deseando como él.

Draco ladeó el rostro y, literalmente, le comió la boca. Prohibido, debería estar prohibido ser tan apetecible, ser el anzuelo perfecto _para él._ La mano ascendiente tomó una leve curva en su recorrida y atrapó el seno derecho. Inconcientemente ocurrieron tres cosas: su respiración se cortó, su boca presionó con fuerza la de ella y su descomunal erección lamió la entrepierna de Hermione.

_Prohibido, prohibido, prohibido._

**HERMIONE**

¡Por favor, que alguien resucitara su corazón!

Lo había deseado con cada partícula de su ser y ahora que lo obtenía, se daba cuenta de que su imaginación era un asco.

Sentía su mano grande presionando su seno; la boca pegada a la suya; su erección perforándole con fuerza la entre pierna y Merlín, porque aquello era tocar el cielo y el infierno con todo el cuerpo.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, porque ninguno de los dos cambió la posición, siguió con el beso, o respiraron. Hasta su corazón se había detenido. Hermione creyó que los dos tenían la misma pregunta formulada en la cabeza: "¿Y ahora qué?". Por lo visto, Draco fue quien le encontró una respuesta.

Los dedos que presionaban su pecho derecho se movieron y lo acariciaron. Y sí que quemaba. Lo recorrieron de un lado al otro y repitieron el trabajo sobre el otro seno. Su pelvis sintió un nuevo embiste de aquella erección diabólica y miles de descargas eléctricas la recorrieron de punta a punta.

Con un gemido expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y respiró como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los labios ladinos y cálidos de Draco atraparon su boca y le arrancaron de un garrotazo la última esperanza de cordura.

Sentía la magia correrle como un torrente por la venas, reviviendo aquellas partes de su piel que él besaba; porque ahora sus brazos masculinos la acariciaban por debajo de la ropa y sus labios se deslizaban de su boca a la línea de su mandíbula, para escabullirse en roces de puro placer hacia su cuello. Y como si hubiese un cartel que dijera "CUIDADO ALTA TENSIÓN", él lamió el hueco de la clavícula. Pero aquello no se detuvo allí. ¡Oh, no! Sus dientes mordieron aquel punto sensible, sus labios succionaron la piel y su lengua obró maravillas.

Toda ella era un manojo de placer, y ahora era su turno de hacerlo hiperventilar de deseo.

**DRACO**

¡Los papeles! ¿Dónde había dejado los papeles? ¿Y la maldita cordura? ¡Ah si, los había tirado un poquito bien a la mierda, con cordura incluida!

Mierda que aquella piel sabía como el más alto de los manjares de los dioses o de Merlín, qué más le daba.

Sus manos la pegaban a su cuerpo y presionaban sus senos. Y su erección… bueno, se lo estaba pasando bárbaro, aunque deseara menos ropa y más humedad. Estaba duro, palpitante y hambriento; si, así estaba su miembro y qué más quería él que alimentarlo.

Entre beso y beso, gemía, suspiraba y musitaba _"¡Hay, Granger!"._ Como si su cuerpo no le estuviese cantando a gritos lo que quería y lo bién que lo estaba pasando. Si, bién con acento, porque aquello era magnífico. _Más, más, dame más, solo quiero más. Acá o en la cama, me da igual._ Si, le estaba cantando.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta encontrar el trasero de Granger y sin dudarlo un segundo lo apretó con fuerza. En esos momentos entre su miembro y la entre pierna de Hermione no había lugar ni para el aire.

Su boca degustó la piel de su pecho y siguió bajando para encontrar aquel vado oscuro entre sus senos. Cuando su lengua se deslizó por aquel valle del demonio, ella gimió, pero no gimió cualquier cosa. Desde la garganta le nació un canto fuerte, seco, y excitante, que pasó de largo y escapó de sus labios.

- _¡Draco!_

- ¡Ahh...! – salió de manera ronca de sus propios labios. Los mismos que buscaron más espacio en el escote de Hermione, para encontrar sus senos, raptarlos de su sujetador y lamerlos.

Iba a explotar, su miembro iba a estallar de placer. Y como si ella lo supiese, una de sus manos descuidadas se fugó cuesta abajo por su pecho y en menos de lo que tarda un gallo en cantar al amanecer, encontró su erección y la acarició,_ por debajo de la maldita ropa_. Pero quiso más, como si los dientes de Draco, en mitad de camino de regreso al cuello, clavados en su clavícula no fueran advertencia suficiente de que pronto la despojaría hasta del alma si ella se lo permitía _o sugería._

- Mmm – ronroneó ella y movió su mano de arriba abajo.

- Me vas a matar – consiguió gemir Draco. De pronto se había vuelto ciego, sordo, mudo e idiota. Todo se concentraba en aquella mano masturbándolo. Todo de pronto se resumía a aquello y talvez también a su propia mano buscando frotar la entrepierna de Hermione _por encima de la ropa._ Y es que el placer se había hecho de su cerebro y él no podía concebir cómo era que se hacía para meter mano dentro de las bragas.

- Esto es por Mickey Mouse, ya sabes, venganza – rió débilmente y lo besó. Su voz había temblado y Draco supo que a ella le estaba costando una vida hilar una frase coherente, como a él.

De pronto la palabra venganza no era tan mala, era tan buena como "polvazo".

Literalmente él le arrancó los labios y se desayunó su lengua. "_Paraíso"_ era una definición que no le llegaba ni a los talones a los gigantes más grandes del mundo. Como también "_infierno"_ era un bebé recién nacido, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y sonrisa encantadora, en comparación con el lugar en el que Draco se sintió al darse cuenta que la mano de Hermione se había esfumado de su pantalón, y que toda ella se encontraba lejos, apuntándolo con varita en mano y una mueca de malestar, idéntica a la suya.

Una mierda de ruido similar al canto de un tritón se colaba por sus oídos, pero estaba tan aturdido que no entendía nada.

- Maldita sea, sígueme la corriente – le pidió intentando regular la respiración - ¡Te lo advierto Malfoy, no vuelvas a llamarme impura o no respondo de mí!

**HERMIONE**

La clase de Historia de la Magia salió del aula con los rostros soñolientos y con una neblina de estupor rodeando sus cerebros. Diferente era su caso, en el cual tenía todos los sentidos alertas. Maldecía interiormente al timbre que había anunciado el final de las clases. Agradecía inmensamente tener la pared a su espalda para afanarse a ella. Se estaba debatiendo con su otro yo, aquel que hasta momentos atrás había estado vengando magníficamente a Mickey Mouse. Tenía ganas de seguir, era en lo único que podía pensar. Y verlo a él frente a ella, saliendo de un segundo a otro del ofuscamiento, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo burlón para seguirle el juego a ella, la estaba matando. Porque su mirada, esos ojos grises, refulgían de lujuria y placer. Algo que solo ella notaba, claro.

- Lo siento, Granger, es difícil olvidarlo cuando se huele a kilómetros de distancia

Harry y Ron aparecieron a su rescate alarmados.

- ¿Qué pasó Hermione? – preguntó Harry, quien levantaba una ceja incrédulo.

Ella refunfuñó y bufó pretendiendo fastidio.

- Nada, vamos, no vale la pena. – murmuró - ¿Cómo fue la clase?

- Mejor que tu pelea con Malfoy, seguro – rió Ron.

_Ésta fue la mejor clase de mi vida, Ron, la mejor._

- Seguramente.

**8.**

Tormenta.

Si Hermione había creído que Euskadi se estaba cayendo a pedazos, lo que pasó a continuación le dio certeza de que hiciera lo que hiciera, solo habría un remedio para volver a ver florecer las flores, el astro rey brillar y las aves cantar. Debía hablar con Draco, porque tanto supuesto amor, no se podía ir a la cañería de la noche a la mañana así porque sí.

Los terremotos continuaron y a los lejos las nubes bajaron impelidas por el viento, dándole forma a tres grandes tornados.

Hermione respiró con fuerza, como si la herida de su pecho no fuese suficientemente capaz de matarla, de ahogarla, de sumirla en el dolor eterno y voraz. Ciento de convulsiones nacieron en su pecho y se desparramaron como ondas magnéticas por todo su cuerpo. Muchas de ellas se concentraron en su garganta, y salieron expulsadas de su cuerpo como llantos coléricos y fríos.

Se estaba muriendo, lo sentía hasta en los huesos, se estaba muriendo.

**9.**

Rendición.

**HERMIONE**

La nieve que cubría la fachada y los techos del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se había derretido. El paso de los meses había hecho maravillas con el clima. El sol refulgía en el cielo, los árboles se mostraban felices y las flores se abrían ante las caricias de la primavera.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione había entendido que finalmente una simple chispa de insultos bastaba para desencadenar una tormenta de pasión y lujuria irracional.

Mientras que Harry y Ron creían que Draco Malfoy estaba más imbécil y pesado con ella que de costumbre por el hecho de que las cosas a su familia le iban de mal en peor; Hermione aprovechaba de la ignorancia de sus amigos y peleaba con Draco en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

A veces, la sesión se dividía en dos. Por una parte el _Preludio,_ donde se enfrascaban en una red de complicados insultos; y por la otra: el _Desarrollo, _donde finalizaban las peleas para _"canalizar" _entre besos y caricias, para entregarse todo el cariño que tenían acumulado, pero _camuflado _en deseo.

Sin embargo, aquel día marcó la diferencia y ya no volvieron a necesitar de insultos, a menos claro, que hubiese alguien que pudiera verlos.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la Sala Multipropósitos; necesitaba estar sola.

En su interior se estaba retorciendo de dolor, uno que se intensificaba a medida que corrían los días. Era como si con el tiempo solamente lograra cargarse sobre los hombros más kilos y kilos de cosas desagradables. Al igual que meses atrás, sentía que estaba a un palmo de quebrarse, porque ella era simplemente humana. Hechicera si, pero humana al fin. De todas maneras, habría podido soportarlo todo con su marcada entereza si no fuera por el hecho de que llevaba tres días de mierda sin saber dónde estaba Draco Malfoy.

Era desesperante admitirlo, pero buscarlo y no encontrarlo, equivalía a meter una granja entera en su mochila. Por lo tanto, no se equivocaba al creer que se iba a terminar volviendo loca.

Por mucho que había intentado pelear contra las lágrimas, éstas habían salido victoriosas y caían por su rostro como cintas húmedas y cálidas. _Perfecto._ No es que tuviera problema alguno con llorar, era algo natural, un grito de su cuerpo, un aviso de que su sistema nervioso necesitaba un respiro. De todas maneras, prefería estar sola cuando aquello ocurría.

En cuanto llegó al séptimo piso, se detuvo frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Caminó dos veces frente al lienzo pensando en lo muy desdichada que se sentía. Cuando giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a pasar por tercera y última vez, lo vio. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y llevaba las manos pegadas el pecho, sosteniendo algo.

Él alzó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada fugaz. Enseguida sonrió, al parecer muy divertido, y volvió el rostro a lo que sea que llevaba entre brazos.

- ¡Hey, Granger!, ¡tienes visita familiar! – le gritó Draco.

En cuanto su figura estuvo más definida, Hermione encontró que algo peludo se debatía entre sus manazas y chillaba con ruiditos agudos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó desconfiada.

En realidad le importaba un carajo que llevaba. Su corazón latía desbocado y toda la desazón que había experimentado parecía disolverse. Era estúpido sentirse así. Lo había extrañado horrores y tenerlo sonriente y sano frente a ella, no tenía precio.

Draco se arrodilló en el piso y dejó al animal corretear en dirección a ella.

- Es una ardilla, vendría a ser algo así como tu prima. Está hechizada, así que no podrá correr muy lejos, con un _paso_ bastará para encontrarla…– declaró muy satisfecho consigo mismo y sin mirarla. – Sabes, Granger; los buenos modales nos enseñan que cuando alguien nos regala algo, debemos agradecerlo…

Se puso de pie, mientras que veía al animal peludo alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Hermione no podía creer que realmente le estuviera regalando una ardilla y que se hubiera _acordado de ella_ mientras estaba en _vaya-uno-a-saber-dónde._

A conciencia evitó su mirada y pensó un buen insulto. Solo le llevó un par de segundos idear alguno apropiado para la ocasión. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, él la interrumpió.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – su mirada de acero estaba fija en sus ojos rojos e hinchados y pronto toda su aparente alegría por su inteligente bromita, se fue a la mierda.

**DRACO**

Tres putos días fuera del colegio y al volver, ¿Con qué se encontraba?, Con el rostro de Granger por poco demacrado de la angustia. Malditos sean Potter y Weasel que no podían contener a su amiga por tres días. No era muy difícil hacerlo, calculaba que con un par de palabritas dulces y alguna que otra sonrisa habrían bastado para que ella soportara la mierda de vida que tenían que llevar.

El viernes pasado se había levantado listo para abordarla, mientras el colegio desayunaba, y abrazarla, porque maldita sea todo, se había vuelto dependiente de sentirla al menos unos minutos, _todos los días_. Sin embargo, cuando solo había dado dos pasos fuera de su torre, se había encontrado con sus padres. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no le habían dado ni tiempo para juntar sus cosas. Así como lo habían visto, se lo habían llevado a una mierda de desierto en el culo del mundo para _"pasar tiempo juntos". _Mentira, estaba todos condenados, los iban a matar, como él bien sabía. Aquello había sido un estilo de "La última cena" de Jesús, pero adaptado a la vida y situación de los Malfoy.

La causa era simple, Lucius sospechaba que tenía las horas contadas.

Por lo tanto, aquellos tres días habían sido los peores de toda su deplorable vida. En las únicas dos cosas que había podido pensar, era en que no había podido ni siquiera intercambiar una puta mirada con Granger, _nada_; y que encima pronto iba a perder a su padre.

Y lo sostenía: _Mierda, la vida es una gran puta de mierda y mal paga._

Hermione le esquivó la mirada y se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Qué te importa? – musito.

Otra vez, a la defensiva.

- No es necesario esto, Granger, lo sabes – le dijo él y ni por un momento dejó de buscar sus ojos con la mirada - ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿El imbécil de Weasel te hizo algo?

_Quien quiera que sea el culpable, es una mierda humana, estoy seguro._

Ella lo miró enfadada y se acercó un paso a él.

- No, no fue Ron. – Contestó - ¿A dónde te fuiste? – preguntó y arrugó el entrecejo.

Draco hizo esa mueca suya que decía mucho y una mierda.

- Me temo que fue menos agradable que el nacimiento de tu ahijada – dijo y su rostro se llenó de disgusto al recordar toda la putísima cagada que era su maldita vida.

- Ah. Bueno, adiós.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba molesta con él por haber desaparecido y por no contarle dónde había estado. ¿Qué pretendía que le dijera? Decirle que se había pasado tres días en compañía de su madre, quien había ido dejando moquitos por los rincones; y junto a su padre, quién intentaba darle una lección avanzada de cómo defender a Narcisa; bueno, digamos que no era lo más alegre.

_¡Bien Draco, eres la mierda culpable! ¡Me felicito!_

Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó un paso lejos de él. Automáticamente la ardilla de pelaje marrón apareció como si una cuerda invisible la arrastrara hasta sus pies.

- ¿Qué exactamente…? – Comenzó, pero prefirió no saber qué era lo que le había hecho al pobre animal. Con lentitud se giró de nuevo. - ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Draco no apartó su mirada de ella. Se encogió de hombros, como si no recordase como aquel bicho había parado en sus brazos.

Hermione levantó una ceja, incrédula. Por lo visto, no iba a agradecérselo, ni mucho menos dejarlo pasar.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Malfoy? – Insistió – Debo saber si lo robaste para gastarme una broma, ¿a quién se lo robaste? Tendrías que decírmelo, de esa manera al menos podría devolvérselo a su dueño. ¿Es de algún Slytherin?

_Es tuyo, maldita sea. ¡Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo!_

Negó con la cabeza y curvó sus labios en una mueca de enfado.

- ¿Es de alguien que conozco? – continuó ella.

Era increíble lo que le molestaba que sospechara de él. Como si no tuviese el dinero suficiente para comprar una ardilla; o como si no fuese lo suficientemente caballeroso para regalarle una mascota.

- ¿De quién mierda es, Malfoy? – inquirió y en su voz se hizo evidente su enfado.

Draco suspiró con fuerza y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Es tuyo, Granger. No te confundas, yo no soy Weasel, no necesito robar.

Hermione cerró las manos en puños y respiró con extremada lentitud.

- Eres imposible – susurró.

Era evidente que aún seguía enojada; no, ¿Qué enojada? Estaba que destilaba ira, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para tenerla así?, A Draco le habría gustado que fuese por su causa, por no haber sabido de él durante días, claro que si. A fin de cuentas, él se sentía hervir en el mismísimo infierno cuando no la veía.

_Weasley, el muy imbécil._

No había otra explicación. Él debía ser el culpable. Cuando Granger lo miraba por poco se ahogaba en su propia baba. Y no entendía que carajo veía en el desvencijado de Ronald Weasley, más aún si lo tenía a él _canalizando_ todas las cosas que le afectaban. Él hacía mucho más por ella que los insípidos de sus amigos. Él merecía toda su maldita felicidad y todo su infartante cariño. Pero no era así.

_Y es mi puta culpa._

- Fue Weasley ¿verdad? – preguntó y se esforzó por pronunciar bien el apellido.

Hermione desenfocó la mirada y se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estas así por Weasel ¿no? – Insistió – por él seguís llorando.

Hermione hizo un movimiento deliberado con la mano y se mordió el labio. _Furiosa, terriblemente furiosa._

- No seas idiota, Malfoy. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Ron me trae sin cuidado – y era sorprendente como lograba convencerlo, aunque claro, el sabía que era mentira.

_Ya no se te da tan mal mentir, Granger._

- ¿A si? Entonces estás llorando por puro amor a sufrir ¿no? – ironizó. Se estaba enfadando hasta lo indecible. Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso. – No mientas, Granger.

Y como si esa hubiese sido la última gota rebalsarte del vaso de tolerancia de Hermione, ella explotó. Caminó un paso en su dirección y clavo la _ahora_ muy adorada uña encarnada en su pecho. La situación habría sido muy graciosa para Draco si no fuese él quien tenía que enfrentar la furia de ella. A cada paso que daba, la ardilla se pegaba aún más a sus pies, y Hermione arremetía con un nuevo golpe sobre su pecho. Y, no es que doliera precisamente, pero él no creía poder soportarlo.

- Porque vengas con una estúpida ardilla que bien puede ser preciosa, ello no va a significar que tengas derecho alguno de culpar a mis amigos por tu falta de tacto. – dijo con voz acerada - Sé que no soy nada importante para ti, Malfoy. Pero lamento informarte que me importa una mierda. Pasé tres malditos días, arrastrándome como una condenada porque no sabía dónde estabas. Pero claro, el señor no tiene que pasarle cuentas a nadie, total después cae con una mascota y pretende que lo salven de cargo y culpa. Pues, lo siento Draco Malfoy; por mí, tu irresponsable forma de vida y tú se pueden ir a cagar. Ya no sé ni qué hago dándote explicaciones de qué carajo me pasa. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, estoy furiosa por darme cuenta que te importo una puta mierda. ¿Feliz?

Cuando terminó con su monólogo, trastabilló uno pasos lejos de él. Apartó la mirada con brusquedad y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado impactante.

Draco intentó pensar en algo, pero simplemente se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que podía hacer era repetir, una y otra vez, la voz mordaz de Hermione acusándolo a él por su dolor… a él.

**HERMIONE**

Si, era una pelotuda. P-E-L-O-T-U-D-A. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando soltó esa sarta de confesiones? Si bien él la había sacado de quicio con esa cara de idiota con la que la miraba, como si él no _supiese_ que ella estaba rabiosa y dolida por _su culpa_; eso no significaba que podía ir por el mundo a viva voz, comentando lo patética que era por estar hasta el cuello con una persona que _no sentía lo mismo_ por ella.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Draco parecía estar en estado de shock. No se movía, no respiraba y sin duda alguna, _no la besaba como pasaba en las películas muggles_ que solía ver con su madre. Lo más lógico habría sido echarse una salida triunfal de escena, con la frente bien en alto y sin desviar la mirada hacia él. Sin duda alguna lo habría hecho, de no ser por su _nueva mascota_ que la miraba con ojos suplicantes, pegada a sus pies. Cuando Hermione miró el animal, éste chillo asustado por la magia que lo inmovilizaba.

- Pasamos tres días en Takla Makan. – musitó Draco con la vista perdida.

Ella desvió los ojos y los clavó en él, totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Qué?

Él le devolvió la mirada y el debate interno que reflejaron sus ojos la dejó sin aire. En su totalidad él aparentaba desinterés y aburrimiento, pero sus orbes grises… eran aún más terroríficas que una tormenta.

- Querías saber dónde estuve. En el desierto de Takla Makan. – su voz sonaba monótona, como si estuviese digiriendo algo muy importante como para poder pintar de emoción alguna sus palabras. – De regreso a Inglaterra te compré la ardilla, pensé que te gustaría más que ese gato raro que tienes…

_Bien, no la robó…_

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Porqué qué? – preguntó.

- No sé. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me compraste una mascota?, ¿Por qué me seguís hablando?

Había obtenido una respuesta, aquello era más de lo que se esperaba. Por lo tanto, ¿qué causa tenía no tentar a la suerte e intentar exprimir todo el jugo de la naranja? Ninguna, claro.

Draco dio un paso deliberadamente y la miró, aún pensativo.

- Me fui con mis padres, al parecer ya no somos tan estimados, ya sabes. Cuando volvimos pasé por el callejón Diagon a comprar… cosas y vi la ardilla en una jaula. Pensé que quizás te gustaría y la compré. – agregó y se acercó unos pasos más.

Hermione sintió su corazón desbocado. Realmente le había comprado una ardillita. _Una adorable mascota._

**DRACO**

Ella quería respuestas, ahí las tenía. Se sentía muy estúpido como para decir algo más coherente.

Weasley no era la razón por la cual ella había llorado. Weasley no era la causa de su enfado. _Weasley no era nada, absolutamente nada_. Si ella había estado dolida o furiosa, había sido porque él había estado ausente.

_Al parecer no soy el único enfermo mental._

Era reconfortante saberlo, aunque un poco intimidante también.

La ardilla chilló de nuevo y lo sacó de su meditación. Con un zigzag de la varita rompió el hechizo que la ataba a los pies de Hermione. Con movimientos casuales, cortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y le sonrió de lado.

- Mmm… Gracias, supongo – murmuró ella.

Draco sonrió y la tomó de la nuca.

- De nada, supongo.

La atrajo a su cuerpo y presionó su boca contra la de ella. Con dulzura pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver las cosas atrás. Todo era una maldita locura.

Su lengua demandante lamió la línea entre los labios de Hermione, y los saboreó. La podía sentir debilitarse bajo sus brazos, pero él bien sabía que aquello era solo por la impresión. _Después ella tomaba fuerza y a la mierda con todo._ Pellizcó y mordió su boca, hambriento de ella. Hermione exhaló y su aliento le dio de lleno en el rostro, _drogándolo._ Y como un tiburón al sentir la sangre, solo quiso más y _mucho más._ Deslizó su lengua entre los labios, lamiéndolos y paladeando su humedad. La mano en la nuca la mantenía rígida, mientras él ladeaba el rostro y se consumía en aquella cavidad oscura y maldita.

Podría besarla cientos de veces y seguiría sorprendiéndose de lo jodidamente delicioso que le resultaba. En ese beso había tanto de furia como aquella primera vez, por culpa de Mickey Mouse. Él, lamía, demandaba, absorbía. Y ella, lo volvía loco. Sus manos femeninas acariciaron su pecho, rodearon su cadera y se perdieron bajo la ropa.

Como si ella _no supiera que lo enviaba a ese pequeño infierno que tenía preparado para él, solo para él_. Sus dedos, ásperos por el roce constante con las hojas de los viejos libros, acariciaban la piel casi albina de su espalda y se clavaban en ella cuando él, atrapaba, succionaba y relamía su lengua.

Aquello era una maldita, deliciosa y candente ironía. Porque él no debía estar queriendo hacerle el amor tan fervientemente como lo hacía; y ella _definitivamente no debería estar calentándolo como lo hacia._

Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando él bajó con sus labios ladinos por la curva de su cuello, para detenerse solo unos segundos en su clavícula, y morderla. De pronto, toda su sangre circulaba por diferentes carreteras hacia un mismo destino…

Sus manos cobraron tanta vida como su rígida entrepierna que, con cada latido del corazón, incrementaba su grosor _considerablemente, muy, muy considerablemente_. De pronto, sentía la ardiente piel de su abdomen contra una de sus palmas. Y sus nalgas redondeadas, contra la otra.

Sus labios siguieron bajando por su clavícula y al encontrarse con más ropa, sus dientes tiraron del escote poco pronunciado. La tela perdió firmeza y él aprovechó para lamer el nacimiento de unos de sus senos. Sentía como su miembro reclamaba a gritos mucha menos ropa y muchísima más humedad. Lo sentía hambriento, palpitando, haciéndose sentir; seduciendo la entrepierna de Hermione, hipnotizándola con su electrizante golpetear.

- Mmm – ella ronroneó. Como si la muy maldita no supiera que semejante sonido lograba que las autopistas de su sangre se ensancharan y permitieran al torrente sanguíneo correr con mayor intensidad.

Decidido a hacerle el amor contra una mierda de pared, trastabilló, empujándola con él, hasta caer sobre el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar otro garrotazo de sus alumnos trolls.

- ¡Ahh…! – gimió Draco al sentir su erección chocar con extremada rudeza contra la entrepierna de Hermione.

Quería alzarla, pegarla contra él. Porque no le bastaba con acariciarla; con lamerla; con respirarla.

_Te quiero toda, Granger_

**HERMIONE**

Draco se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas y la levantó del suelo. Como si fuese físicamente posible, su erección vibrante, palpitante, se pegó aún más a su entrepierna. Él lograba que su mente le ordenara al corazón trabajar con mayor rapidez. Bajo su vientre se cocinaba su cordura entre fervientes e incontrolables llamas de deseo y placer. Se sentía hervir en chocolate. Chocolate blanco, dulce y _duro._

Maldición.

Tenía la rigurosa pared contra su espalda, clavándose furiosamente contra su piel, pero ella solo era capaz de sentir una mano deslizarse deseosa sobre su abdomen y hacia arriba; su miembro rígido contra su húmeda y ardiente entre pierna, _frotando y embistiendo_; aquella deliciosa lengua atrapada entre sus labios candentes; su suave pelo enredándose entre sus dedos.

Draco hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello femenino y presionó con fuerza el seno que tenía atrapado entre sus dedos. Hermione gimió entregada y lo atrajo más hacia ella ajustando la presa de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Le importaba poco y nada que alguien se metiera por el pasillo y los viera, porque solo quería sentirlo a él _dentro, muy dentro de ella._ Los dedos de los pies le cosquilleaban, el corazón la amenazaba con rasgar su pecho. Su bajo vientre vibraba hambriento, húmedo; pidiendo que Draco fuese quien lo calmara, quien lo alimentara con su miembro erecto.

Le faltaba el aire y ya estaba rayando la incoherencia. De pronto, parecía como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen unido para intensificar a aquel único que solo lo sentía a él; embestirla contra la pared; jadear en su oído; manosear sus senos y glúteos.

Un sonido gutural se escapó de sus labios cuando Draco aventuró la mano, que estaba en su seno, carrera abajo hasta encontrar su entrepierna. Los dedos presionaron con una fuerza deliciosamente maldita su clítoris y fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Los ojos se le desviaron a la nada y sus manos desesperadas solo quisieron tomarlo, masturbarlo, beberlo.

- _¡… Más…!_ – gimió.

Él acercó sus labios a su oído y jadeó varias veces, pronunciando muchas excitantes incoherencias hasta que fue capaz de dibujar mentalmente dos palabras.

- _Todo, Hermione_. – dijo y su voz sonó tan ronca, que debería haber sido ilegal.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y esa sensación de querer llorar, reír, gemir y pedirle a gritos que la penetrara, se apoderó por completo de su mente, cual hierba mala. Se le puso la piel de gallina y él aventuró su lengua por debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, de un lado y al otro, una, y otra vez. Alimentando con cada golpe de su aliento aquella increíble sensación de ahogo y respiro constante.

Sin embargo, todo lo que podía oler era su aroma; arrasándola, envolviéndola, llenándola.

Arriba y abajo; de izquierda a derecha; lo único que sentía era a él, haciéndose de ella.

Detrás de ellos, contra el tapiz al cual Hermione estaba siendo embestida, se formó una puerta y se oyó un débil "crack" opacado por los jadeos y gemidos de los dos.

Hermione le restó importancia, ¿Por qué tendría que interesarle que se materializara una puerta? Sin embargo Draco presionó su miembro contra ella, respiró con fuerza y apartó su rostro. La observó con esos ojos grises, reflejando una tormenta muy diferente a la de minutos atrás. La miraba y ella sabía que la quería devorar.

_Yo quiero que me devores, Draco._

Él alzó una de sus manos blanquecinas y le acaricio aquel valle que se extendía entre sus senos. De arriba a abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba. Una y otra vez. Pero no solo la frotaba, sino también la quemaba.

- ¿Entramos? – le preguntó. Su voz sonó tan afectada por la sangre, que a Hermione le costó entender a que se refería.

Había sido idiota. Estaban embistiéndose contra el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, cuyo lienzo era la puerta oculta a la sala multipropósito. _Y su propósito en aquellos momentos no era tan difícil de adivinar_.

Ni falta hacía que lo gritase. Ni falta hacía que gimiera con todas sus fuerzas que quería que Draco Malfoy la penetrara _allí y en ese preciso momento_.

- Por favor – intentó decir, aunque su voz sonó tan, o más contaminada que la de él.

**DRACO**

Asentó ambas manos sobre el trasero de Hermione y empujó la puerta de la sala multipropósito.

Sentía su miembro rozar con su entre pierna y deliraba. La tenía entre sus brazos, mirándolo extasiada, totalmente entregada. Era algo único, hermoso. Porque la haría suya, solamente _suya._

Ella movió su cuerpo llegándolo a calentar hasta lo inimaginable. Su erección lamía y lamía su entrepierna con cada movimiento de Hermione. Le faltaba el aliento y sentía que de un momento a otro aquella extremidad suya, explotaría.

- Me vas a matar. – consiguió gemir – No sigas, por favor.

Ella lo miró desinhibida y comenzó a desprenderle la túnica.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó y le mordió el labio inferior.

Él no supo bien como explicarle que lo más probable sería que terminaría rompiéndole la ropa con los dientes y, que Slytherin lo perdone, _le haría el amor_ allí mismo, parado si era necesario; porque lo estaba matando con cada roce de su piel; con cada susurro de su aliento; con cada movimiento de su cadera; con cada beso, más ardiente que el anterior.

- Solo hasta llegar a la cama – pidió entre besos.

Fue inútil, en cuanto dio un paso más, su miembro volvió a embestir palpitando y él se sintió más loco que segundos atrás. Subió una de las manos que la sostenían hasta su nuca y la pegó a él. Ladeó el rostro y volvió perderse en ese abismo de placer. Su lengua paladeó la de ella y se sintió extasiado. Succionó la lengua de Hermione y la mordió con sus labios. Ella emitió ese ronroneo maldito y se retorció contra él.

Draco sabía que no aguataría más, que otro jadeo o gemido de esos labios endemoniados lo haría perder la poca cabeza que le quedaba y que la haría suya sin ningún cuidado. Con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, la dejó nuevamente sobre sus pies. Con la boca buscó su cuello y lo besó.

Sus manos arrugaron la túnica de ella y se la quitaron por la cabeza.

Todo era rojo. Todo era un hervidero. Todo era una porción del misericordioso cielo y del condenado infierno.

Hermione se quedó con el sostén y Draco pensó que su piel era como la seda al rayo del sol. Su cuerpo emanaba ondas expansivas de calor y él solo quería sentirla. ¡Con un demonio! Quería ser bendecido por Merlín, odiado por Slytherin, condenado a amarla por el resto de su despreciable vida, ser el único que pudiera besarla y acariciarla. Quería todo aquello porque él iba a hacerle el amor. Ni más ni menos.

De un tirón terminó con el trabajo de Hermione y se quitó la túnica. Le desabrochó la falda y la dejó caer al suelo sin más preámbulo. La ropa sobraba y ellos lo sabían.

El aire no era suficiente, abundaba la sangre y el calor era insoportable. El fuego que lo estaba consumiendo exigía ser extinguido, antes de quemarlo vivo. Draco solo podía pensar en que su entrepierna estaba sedienta, desquiciadamente sedienta y la única que podía calmarla era Hermione y cualquier cavidad que ella ofreciera.

Con manos ciegas, acarició sus piernas y le arrancó la última prenda que la cubría. Al verla, totalmente desnuda, el corazón se le detuvo y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Se iba a morir, como no calmara aquel único palpitar, se volvería loco.

Hermione tomó sus manos y se acostó de espaldas al colchón, haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

Draco podía escuchar su respiración excitada en su oído, mientras que sus piernas femeninas rodeaban su cadera. Ella seguía provocándolo, besándolo, rozando su humedad contra su erección y él se sentía incapaz de ir lento, de proveerle un extenso recuerdo de su primera vez.

Estaba separándose suavemente de ella, cuando sintió su mano traviesa tomar su miembro, masturbándolo.

- No puedo más – dijo, entre excitado y desesperado.

Con su mano blanca, retiró la de ella. Y con un último movimiento, la penetró por completo.

**HERMIONE**

Y el cielo, en su extensa, _extensamente, extensa _gloria, cupo en la palma de su mano. La vida misma le corrió por las venas y el placer más exquisito pasó por su cuerpo.

Se volvió ciega, muda e idiota. Redujo todo su cerebro al mero sentir. Se dejó embargar de amor y perfección. Se sintió hermosa y poderosa, porque aun era capaz de oír a Draco en su oído, gemir su nombre, condenadamente excitado, perdido en el mismo abismo de placer que ella, limitándose a sentir el deleite de su erección abriéndose paso por su cuerpo, imponiéndose gozosamente.

La boca de Draco buscó la suya y la besó con el más seductor de los roces. Lentamente, deslizó la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su seno izquierdo; lo tomó perezosamente y lo saboreó profundamente, mordiendo su piel.

Dios la amaba. El mundo la amaba. La madre naturaleza la amaba. Era así, estaba segura. De lo contrario, no había otra explicación al asunto, no había otro motivo por el cual Draco Malfoy le estuviera haciendo el amor tan deliciosamente, susurrándole tantas ideas a medio armar, gimiendo su nombre entre besos.

Hermione alzó las piernas y rodeó con ellas su cintura, permitiendo que las embestidas llegaran aún más profundo.

- ¡Hay, mujer! – exclamó Draco. Y aquel sonido tan contaminado por el placer, atravesó su sistema nervioso como un rayo, disparando más endorfinas a lo largo de su cuerpo de lo humanamente posible.

Una de sus manos masculinas la tomó por la nuca y su lengua insaciable degustó hasta el último rincón de su boca. Todo era rojo, ardiente; y su cuerpo, caprichoso, solo funcionaba para sentirlo penetrándola.

Una capa de sudor embadurnó el cuerpo del Slytherin y mojó el nacimiento de su suave cabello rubio. La miraba fijamente, con los labios hinchados, delineadamente rojos y las mejillas acaloradas. Sus ojos cenicientos brillaban en su esplendor. Él era hermoso, perfecto, y lo mas importante, por aquella noche, suyo.

Un deseo demoledor nació en su pecho y se expandió por su cuerpo. Lo veía a él, metido entre sus piernas, separado de su cuerpo solo lo necesario para poder mirarla, postrado en sus rodillas, moviendo la cadera al ritmo de la suya y realizando muecas de placer cuando recibía mucho más de lo que podía esperar; y solo quiso cambiar los roles, quería ser ella quien estuviera sobre él, quería ser ella quién hiciera el trabajo. Quería verlo tendido, tomando lo que quisiera de su cuerpo, recibiendo todo el placer que cabía en su complexión entregarle.

Así, de un empujón, Draco terminó de espalda a la cama, con Hermione sentada sobre su regazo y sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

- Ni se te ocurra – le rogó, con los ojos negros de deseo – no voy a soportar mucho más si lo haces.

Pero como toda respuesta, ella movió la cadera con fuerza. La erección de Draco llegó tan adentro que Hermione alzó las manos al aire, incapaz de soportar tanto gozo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Con el corazón sufriendo asma de hiperactividad, volvió a moverse, solo para deleitarse con la expresión de aquel hombre debajo suyo. Sin embargo, jamás esperó aquella respuesta. En cuanto su cadera volvió a moverse, el rubio deslizó las manos desde la presa de su cintura hasta sus senos. Los apretó con fuerza y ronroneó tres palabras, todas contaminadas de esquisto deleite: _"Así, mi amor"_

Su corazón sufrió un sacudón y comenzó a latir con violencia, como si quisiera asegurarle que no soportaría más emociones fuertes. A su vez, en su encapotado cerebro, sonó un fuerte "crack" y de pronto todo se aclaró, todo tomó sentido. Una a una, las piezas se engancharon en su lugar y la verdad surgió de aquella unión. Draco era suyo, _solamente_ suyo.

_Definitivamente, el todo poderoso me ama._

**DRACO**

El sonido de su voz llegó a sus propios oídos y quiso matarse. No le sorprendió que Hermione abriera los ojos como platos y pareciera sufrir un paro cardíaco, claro que no. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio no habría escupido semejante verdad, aunque esté disfrutando del mejor sexo que hubiera probado en su vida, como quien comenta lo mucho que le gustan los masajes.

¿La amaba? ¡Por supuesto que si! Pero eso no era razón suficiente para decírselo, maldita sea.

Sin embargo, inclusive antes de que pudiera terminar de recriminarse nada, Hermione volvió a moverse sobre él, con una ancha sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, que parecían atravesarlo de alegría. Volvió a gemir, era imposible no hacerlo, aquello era demasiado fascinante como para poder concentrarse en algo más.

La castaña se arrojó sobre él, lo abrazó y besó con ímpetu. Se movía con rapidez y agilidad, devorando su miembro extasiada.

- Si vas a arrepentirte – comentó entre jadeos – hazlo ahora.

Draco la hizo girar en la cama, quedó sobre ella y la embistió con fuerza.

- Nunca.

Mierda que valía la pena vivir. Su padre, Voldemort, la guerra, la muerte; todo carecía de sentido e importancia en comparación a Hermione. La suavidad de su piel, el perfume de su cabellera, la dulzura de sus labios; esas eran las cosas que realmente valían la pena. ¿Qué importaba si mañana se terminaba el mundo? ¿Cómo mierda podía el fin perturbarlo, después de todo lo vivido? Ahora lo podía ver con claridad. Ella era su trofeo, el premio por legar tan lejos.

¿Volvería a vivir lo vivido, y a sufrir las carencias de la infancia, solo para encontrar su punto final sumergido en el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, su 'eterna' enemiga? ¿Aceptaría caer en el infierno, para volver a consumir de aquella perdición suya, que se revolvía entre sus brazo?

Hermione acarició – o más bien, calcinó – la piel de su pecho con dedos suaves, antes de morderse el labio con fuerza y cerrar lo ojos de placer, alucinada con él.

Si, con un demonio, volvería a vivir y a sufrir lo pasado para terminar enterrado en ella. Aceptaría penetrar el infierno para poder tomarla hasta el final, aún a sabiendas de que ella lo llevaría a la perdición. Tomaría y comería de su cuerpo, porque desde aquel momento, sabía que no necesitaría nada más.

Con brazos férreos la abrazó y sus movimientos se aceleraron, hasta que Hermione le clavó los dientes en el cuello, estallando en éxtasis. Draco sintió su respiración llegar al máximo, mientras el corazón se expandía de golpe. El mundo bien podría haber cabido en él.

- _Ahhhh _– soltó Hermione, mientras la humedad candente del rubio inundaba su cavidad.

Aún delirante, lo sujetó contra ella.

Pero él no deseaba irse, no ahora que había encontrado su hogar.

_Maldita seas, Granger, bendita seas._

**10.**

Paraíso.

**HERMIONE**

- En serio, Hermione, tu mente ha colapsado. Voy a llamar a Madam Pomfrey – rió Draco, mientras amenazaba con levantarse de la cama.

La castaña rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo hizo caer sobre ella. El rubio soltó una carcajada sobre su rostro, endulzando el aire con su hálito, y la besó tiernamente.

En cuanto se separó de su cuerpo desnudo, volvió a apoyar el mentón entre sus senos cálidos mientras jugaba con un mechón castaño de su cabello.

- ¿Euskadi? – preguntó divertido.

Hermione se puteó internamente, ahora jamás la dejaría en paz ¿Quién mierda le había dicho que le contara sus desvaríos? Hacía ya cuatro meses que mantenía una relación seria con Draco y jamás se le había ocurrido hablarle de aquel lugar que había inventado en su mente. Un lugar donde siempre reinaba el sol en una eterna primavera. Un paraíso donde ellos vivían solos y felices. No entendía a santo de qué venía contárselo ahora.

- ¡Que va! No me molestes – soltó avergonzada –, limítate a olvidarlo ¿puede ser?

El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa y sus carcajadas la hicieron vibrar debajo de él.

- Imposible ¿verdad? – adivino Hermione. _Maldito seas._

- No es mi culpa que tengas semejante imaginación. – jugueteó – Lo que realmente no entiendo, es de qué te sirve todo eso, cuando me tienes de carne y hueso, solo para ti. Muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar, ya sabes.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lamento informarle, Draco _Modesto_ Malfoy, que no veo sus admiradoras a mis espaldas – lo miró de manera que pretendía ser amenazante, mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan a gusto, que daba miedo. Por más que no se lo dijera, siempre temía despertarse y no encontrarlo; o que algún día el peligro fuese tan inminente que terminaran separados, cada uno por su cuenta, intentando salvar a sus seres queridos. _Euskadi, Euskadi, Euskadi._

El rubio se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello.

- Como sea, no tiene más explicación de la que ya te he dado; 'Euskadi' es un sitio puramente mío. Cuando estoy triste o cuando la realidad me sobrepasa, lo único que tengo que hacer es imaginarnos en nuestro pequeño paraíso. Es una manera de desconectarme de todo.

Hermione sintió como aquellos labios suaves se curvaban en una sonrisa contra su cuello.

- Naturalmente, se me ocurren mejores métodos para distraerte – ronroneó él.

_Y a mi me encantan._

**11.**

Cúrame.

**DRACO**

Muerto. Su padre. Muerto.

Sentía la ira correr por el cuerpo. Dumbledore lo contemplaba con su maldita compasión. "Todo saldrá bien. Tu madre está siendo cuidada" _¿Y qué mierda me importa? Una mierda bien cagada. Quién no debe ser nombrado la encontrará y se hará de ella._

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al director. Ya no había nada que valiera la maldita pena. ¿Dónde estaba la esperanza?, ¿Y el bien? ¿Quién le garantiza que las dos únicas personas que le importaban en la vida no sufrieran?_ Nadie, absolutamente nadie… _

- Draco, debo pedirte que permanezcas en el colegio.

Él simplemente lo miró sobre el hombro y asintió una vez. No tenía sentido alguno intentar escapar. Lo interceptarían antes de que llegara a los portones, _si es que lo intentaba_. Él era egoísta y sabía que si se largaba del colegio perdería a Hermione y eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde mierda vas, Potter! – Soltó en cuanto se chocó con el trío de chatarra – Apártate, Granger.

_Hazlo por favor, Hermione, una vez en la puta vida hazme caso, no querrás que te insulte, no hoy._

Ella lo miró con esos ojos avellana suyos y él supo que pedía mucho.

- Harry, vamos, necesito un libro que me olvidé en la torre. – le dijo al papanatas de su amigo y cuando éste se dio vuelta, ella lo miró nuevamente. Era imposible que ese par de ojos dijeran tanto. Podía hasta escucharla decir "espérame aquí, no huyas".

Y sabía que valía una mierda huir de ella porque lo encontraría. Por lo tanto, se recostó sobre la pared de mármol del pasillo y aguardo a que regresara.

_Tac tac tac._

La podía escuchar correr desde el pasillo perpendicular de la izquierda. A decir verdad, solo le faltaba caer con un bombo y listo, todo el mundo terminaría por escucharla. Derrapó en el recodo y se dirigió hacia él. Le faltaba el aliento, pero su rostro era la preocupación en persona.

- Lo siento tanto, no tuve tiempo de leer las noticias, recién cuando fui a dejar a Harry lo vi. Lo siento tanto, Draco – habló tan rápido que le costó entenderla.

Acto seguido, lo abrazó y aquello fue mucho para él. _Maldita seas Granger, maldita, maldita seas._ La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, porque no había nada que deseara más que consumir todo de ella, pero sin dejarla seca, sin lastimarla, solo quería que su fuerza llegara él, que lo ayudara, porque ya no sabía para donde carajo mirar.

Hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y sin siquiera preverlo, lloró, porque su alma se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Sus brazos la presionaron con más fuerza contra él, aunque era innecesario, porque ella estaba en puntitas de pié, con sus manos rodeando sus hombros. No supo cuanto tiempo lloró o permanecieron abrazados, lo único que entendió fue que podría soportar todo lo que le dieran, todo lo que le hicieran, _siempre que Hermione estuviese bien_. Porque mierda que valía la pena mirar si la podía ver; respirar si la podía oler; sentir si la podía tocar.

_Porque la amo. Con un demonio ¡La amo!_

Sus labios encontraron los de ella y los rozaron demandantes. Sus manos se ubicaron en su cuello. Ladeó el rostro y metió la lengua en aquella cavidad cálida y suave. La beso una y otra vez. Su dolor disminuía cuando lo hacía. Sentirla retorcerse de cariño bajo sus manos era algo alucinante. _Aquello era mucho mejor que respirar._

_Cúrame Hermione, solo cúrame._

**HERMIONE**

- No harás ninguna locura ¿verdad? – le preguntó. Sabía que su voz sonaba aterrada, pero no podía remediarlo, tenía miedo; temía que él hiciera algo estúpido, que finalmente sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad y Draco la dejara para poder proteger a su madre.

Contempló la tormenta en sus ojos grises y entendió que había descubierto más de lo que era capaz de digerir. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar como detenerlo, porque él pegó su boca a la de ella.

- Ayúdame a olvidar, Hermione, y te prometo que todo saldrá bien – le susurró con lo labios pegados a su oído.

No lo pensó dos veces. Lo tomó de las manos y volvió a besarlo.

**12.**

Aviso Mortífago.

**PROFETA**

Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana de la torre del editor. Ya estaba cansado de noticias falsas y ordenes de parte del ministerio.

Molesto por aquellos 'pedidos' del ministro, abrió la carta que colgaba del ave negra.

"_Los Malfoy serán la prueba del poder del Señor de las Tinieblas. Uno a uno, morirán. Y no solo ellos, sino también todos sus seres queridos. Así es como terminaran, tarde o temprano, todos los enemigos de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, el todo poderoso es misericordioso y demostrará su grandeza perdonando a todos aquellos que se rindan ante su reino imparable"_

La carta no tenía firma alguna, pero el sello mortífago de cera era suficiente aviso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el señor editor desapareció de su oficina, para aparecer en la sala de impresión. Miles de ejemplares fueron arrojados a los hornos, mientras una nueva tira salía despedida de la máquina mágica.

La tapa del diario "El Profeta" de aquel día, rezó: "_Aviso Mortífago"_

**13.**

Atrapado.

**HERMIONE**

Lo podía sentir rendido. ¡Maldita sea! Olía que lo que se venía no era nada bueno.

Él intentaba no mirarla mientra ella lo penetraba con los ojos, se estaba muriendo de nerviosismo. Tenía ganas de chillarle como una loca, de decirle fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pensando no serviría para alejarla. ¿Acaso creía que era idiota?, ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta que ella sabía que la iba a dejar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la muerte de Lucius? ¿Diez días? Probablemente. Y desde ese momento, Draco había empezado a actuar raro, intentaba no tocarla, evitaba besarla y ni hablar de hacer el amor. Siempre encontraba una excusa para irse a hacer _vaya-uno-a-saber-que-mierda_ y la dejaba sola. Cuando Ron la tomaba de la mano, sus ojos grises bien podían prender fuego una galaxia, mas sus facciones seguían muertas. Sin embargo, cuando ella conseguía milagrosamente romper el témpano que él se encargaba de crear entre ellos, todo se derretía. Él la besaba, tocaba y amaba como la primera vez, consumido de pasión.

Draco caminaba lentamente hacia ella, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la túnica y aparentando desinterés.

- No va a funcionar. Puedes ser el mismísimo glaciar del polo norte y me dará igual… - le dijo Hermione antes de que él llegase a donde estaba.

Sentía su corazón ardiendo de temor y furia. No lo quería lejos, la sola idea la ponía de un humor tal que era capaz de derribar el mundo, no obstante, el temor de finalmente perderlo la consumía desde las entrañas a los huesos. Destrozando todo a su paso. _No lo harás, no podrás_

**DRACO**

Lo estaba desafiando. Tenía los labios fruncidos, una ceja alzada y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella sabía que el estaba _intentando_ dejarla.

Llevaba al menos cuatro días en ello, pero siempre encontraba una muy excelente razón para correrlo veinticuatro horas más. Una vez era porque cumplían cinco meses de "novios"; porque el ataque a muggles la tenía triste y no valía en nada sumarle más pesares; porque él se sentía mal y la necesitaba; porque no se le daba la puta gana. El día que no encontraba una buena razón para retrasarlo, simplemente no lo hacía porque no podía, porque su egoísmo era tan inmenso que sabía que se moriría si no la tenía entre sus brazos, o por el contrario, si la veía en brazos ajenos.

_Maldita sea la puta vida._

Finalmente Hermione no había sido más que un juguete precioso con el cual él se había fascinado, para luego encontrarse con la obligación de devolverlo a quien pertenecía. Tan solo faltaban dos semanas para el cierre del año escolar. Debía terminar con todo antes de partir con su madre. Tenía que despedirse de Hermione, porque jamás volvería a Hogwarts.

Puso esa cara suya que decía mucho y a la vez una mierda.

- No sé de qué me hablas – pronunció.

Ella lo miró con ese maldito fuego en los ojos y Draco tuvo ganas de insultarla. Lo miraba como si lo acusara de toda la puta porquería que estaba ocurriendo en el maldito mundo ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de que el enfermo de Voldemort los quisiera ver a todos muertos?

- No te hagas el idiota, no conmigo – le acusó – No vas a dejarme, Draco Malfoy. Nunca.

Así que la cosa iba a ser a los cachetazos. Sin rodeos, directo al blanco. Mejor, de ese modo podría desquitarse sancionando a alumnos de cursos más bajos que el suyo, o rompiendo cosas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cómo pretendes evitarlo? – le preguntó con la voz cargada de malestar.

Ella no cambió el gesto inmutable, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en clase de Historia de la Magia. Esperaba aquella respuesta, después de todo.

- Es simple. Si valoras en algo mi intelecto, te darás cuenta que no puedes decir que no me amas, porque yo sabría que es mentira. Tampoco puedes obligarme a alejarme por 'mi bien', como adivino que estuviste pensando. Lo único que queda, es que decidas marcharte con tu madre para nunca regresar y así poder mantenerme a salvo, lejos de ti.

Maldita astuta, lo tenía todo pensado.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo hará todo más fácil así? – le preguntó. Se estaba muriendo porque sabía que la dejaría y ella no hacía nada más que sonreír, ¡como si todo fuese un jodido chiste!

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que apareciste con una ardilla para mí? Bueno, imagina cómo podría sentirme si me obligaras a vivir sin ti. La diferencia, claro, es que ésta vez yo sabría qué es lo que está pasando, de modo que podría seguirte. Obviamente, intentarías escaparte de mí dejándome pistas falsas o moviéndote cuando no te vea; sin embargo, de ese modo lo único que lograrías sería ponerme en peligro, a la merced de quienes me odian por ser quien soy. Así, todo esto volvería tus intentos de mantenerme en vida en un sinsentido, obligándote a permanecer a mi lado, como corresponde, _como prometiste. _– comentó y puso esa sonrisa suya que lo dejaba como un imbécil, embelesado por su belleza.

Muy bien, Draco Malfoy, olvidaste que tratabas con Hermione _me-creo-la-mejor_ Granger. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Con esa mente de ratón de laboratorio había despedazado e inutilizado todos sus _inteligentes_ planes. Bueno, no tan brillantes, tampoco es que sus tramoyas se salieran de lo convencional, de la novela pastelosa donde el amor imposible terminaba reinando, después de todo.

Malditos muggles del demonio que no tenían mejor idea que matar su tiempo libre escribiendo historias de amor.

- Visto de ese modo, no tengo más salidas ¿no? – le preguntó, sintiéndose un gran idiota.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó, como si con ello pudiera detener todos sus pensamientos.

- Ninguna.

- Perfecto.

No obstante, él sabía que no descansaría hasta encontrar alguna manera, por complicada que fuese, para mantenerla lejos de él. A salvo.

_Pero no por hoy, Hermione, esta noche yo seré tu peor pesadilla._

Con manos fuertes, la tomó del trasero, alzándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? – bromeó.

Ella le sonrió y le rodeó la cadera con las piernas.

- No te detengas.

**14.**

Celos.

**HERMIONE**

Errando por los pasillos, realizaba su tarea de revisar que nadie estuviese rompiendo ninguna norma del castillo. Comúnmente, buscaba peleas, discusiones, chicos con ganas de gastar alguna broma, o a Draco.

Pero el día estaba bastante tranquilo y la cabellera platinada no aparecía por ningún lado. No le importaba demasiado, en cuanto terminara de patrullar lo buscaría por los alrededores de la casa Slytherin, aunque sabía que no le apetecía pasearse mucho por allí, o en la biblioteca.

Por la mañana, Ron había encendido una radio popular entre los magos, donde pasaban música contemporánea. La melodía de una canción romántica había resonado en toda la sala común, narrando la historia de un amor imposible entre un burro y una hechicera. Más allá de lo increíblemente ridículo que era el tema, Hermione lo había encontrado adorable y no había podido despegarse de la melodía pegajosa en todo el día.

Aún tarareaba la estrofa final, donde la hechicera debe vender al animal para poder comprarse una casa nueva, cuando lo encontró a Draco caminando junto a una Pansy sonriente. Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe, a tan solo unos pasos de los Slytherin.

- ¿En qué andas, Draco? – le preguntó la pelinegro dulcemente – últimamente es difícil dar contigo, pareces escabullirte de todos nosotros.

Draco soltó una carcajada breve y le golpeó juguetón con el codo.

- Lo sé.

La muchacha alzó una mano y la depositó con cariño en su mejilla, clavando sus ojos penetrantes en él. Hermione quiso correr y morirse cuando lo vio a Draco besar la mano femenina de su compañera de casa.

- ¿Vendrás el domingo? – le preguntó ella.

- Allí estaré.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. – Pansy se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y depositó un corto beso en la mejilla de Draco, antes de salir disparando por el pasillo.

El muchacho giró sobre sus talones y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, destilando aburrimiento por donde se lo mirara, cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los fieros de Hermione.

**DRACO**

_Estás en problemas._

Eso era lo que su mirada le chillaba. Draco sonrió, porque sabía qué era lo que se estaba cocinando dentro de esa leona furiosa.

- ¿Qué...? – preguntó y pareció morder las palabras antes de soltarlas.

El rubio alzó una ceja, divertido.

- ¿Celosa?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

- Muy.

De pronto, la sensación de alegría que estaba experimentando estalló dentro de él. Con fuertes risotadas, caminó hasta rodearla con los brazos. La besó en el hueco del cuello, mientras ella se relajaba lentamente.

- Hermione, Pansy es mi única amiga, no puedes negarme ayudarla si me necesita.

La muchacha le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, quemándolo donde lo rozara.

- Eso depende… - murmuró.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo bajo, era imposible lo que los celos lograban en Hermione.

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De lo que necesite, obvio! Si lo que quiere es un semental, entonces lamento informarle que…

- No seas ridícula, eso es solo para ti – le cortó, sonriente.

_Todo para ti, Hermione._

**15.**

Adiós.

**DRACO**

Aprovechando que los dos imbéciles de Potter y Weasel aún dormían, Draco buscó a Hermione para pasear por el castillo.

- Ya sabes, a mi me dan igual, pero como te avergüenzas de mí… - comentó.

La Gryffindor lo miró a los ojos llenos de culpa y pena.

- No es eso, es que… no se cómo decírselos – murmuró.

Sintiéndose algo fastidiado por haberla molestado, tironeó de su brazo, atrayéndola a él.

- Lo sé, pero aún así, ya va siendo tiempo de que lo sepan… - _o mejor no_. Si bien le encantaba la idea de ver la cara de idiota que pondría Weasley, y reventar de furia la cicatriz de Potter; sabía que no era lo ideal. Pronto él abandonaría a Hermione y ella se sentiría lo bastante mal como para que algún indigente cerebral le dijese "te lo dije". – De cualquier modo, hoy podríamos pedirle a los elfos algo de comida y aprovechar del sol, del aire libre, limpio de tantos mocosos.

Hermione le sonrió animada, se puso en puntitas de pie y lo besó, volándole la maldita cabeza a cualquier lado. Automáticamente, ubicó ambas manos en su cintura y la pegó a él. Lamió sus labios dulces, catando su sabor, antes de sumergirse de lleno en su boca. Le gustaba sentirla debilitarse de la impresión, para luego recobrar las fuerzas y calentarlo hasta lo profundo.

No sabía cómo se las ingeniaba, pero siempre terminaba con aquellas piernas femeninas rodeándole la cadera, provocándolo hasta el tuétano.

- Podríamos evitar molestar a los Elfos – le sugirió ella sobre los labios, al tiempo que embestía suavemente su ahora estimulado miembro.

No pudo evitar jadear. Maldita sea, le era imposible contenerse cuando ella saboteaba su control de aquella manera.

- Lo que quieras – consiguió decir.

La sentía retorcerse contra él, importándole poco y nada que en algún momento alguien pudiera encontrarlos. _Instrucción sexual, muchachos, gratis._

Hipnotizado, como si las palmas de sus manos tuvieran exactamente la carga opuesta a los seños de Hermione, la tocó descaradamente, tanto que habría sentido vergüenza de sí mismo si no estuviera tan excitado. Ella gimió en su oído y golpeó su entrepierna – o cordura, que es lo mismo – con impunidad, logrando que un grueso y palpitante pilar se alzara contra su cavidad.

Draco le soltó los labios, para pasar a encargarse del inexistente escote. De un tirón desprendió el cuello de la túnica, dejando aquel corpiño virginal descubierto. Sediento, cual tiburón oliendo sangre, hundió el rostro entre los senos y lamió el valle de la perdición que se extendía excitante entre ellos.

- Humm, eso no está bien – le ronroneó – has despertado a la bestia. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella. ¿Podrás con las exigencias?

Hermione recorrió toda su espalda, dejándole la piel hirviendo, hasta llegar a su trasero. Con manos traviesas, lo apretó mientras le mordía el cuello.

- Como en todo, me sacaré un Extraordinario.

Como aún lo tomaba del trasero, lo apretó mas contra ella, acompañando el movimiento con la cadera.

- Así me gusta.

Buscó sus labios y en cuanto los encontró, los devoró de un bocado. La sintió retorcerse bajo él y jadear _dentro _de su boca. Camino abajo, la bestia creció en tamaño, imponiéndose con hechizantes vibraciones. Rugía hambrienta, deseosa de atención.

A lo lejos, en algún rincón de su cerebro, una jodida alarma cobró vida en cuanto el ruido de algo al golpear con el suelo llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – ladró Weasel.

_Que alguien me diga que es mentira. Que este desgraciado no esté arruinándome el momento._

**HERMIONE**

Muerta. Definitivamente terminaría muerta. ¿Qué buen pronostico podría traer ver la cara de horror de Ron y Harry, al encontrarla en brazos de Draco Malfoy besándose tan apasionadamente contra una pared? Ninguno.

_Obviamente_.

Intentando pensar racionalmente, se prendió la túnica, soltó las piernas que la mantenían encaramada al cuerpo del rubio y lo tomó de la mano. A su costado, lo podía sentir totalmente rígido, no como segundos atrás, pero de piedra igualmente.

- Puedo entender que no tengas otra cara, Weasel, pero déjame decirte que te han estafado a la hora de repartir los genes. – comentó con su típico arrastre de palabras, su voz fría y aburrida, denotando pura arrogancia.

¿Acaso lo hacía al propósito? _Me cago en tu vida, Draco._

Si es que era posible, el rostro de Ron se transformó en dos pares de mejillas rojo-furioso, mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, clavado en el suelo. Harry lo tomó de los hombros cuando él intentó envainar la varita contra el Slytherin_._

- Ya basta, _Draco_ - espetó Hermione.

Él se limitó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo estaba disfrutando, estaba saboreando cada condenado momento.

- Chicos… se los aseguro, todo tiene una explicación… – comenzó, sintiendo como aquellos pares de ojos la quemaban.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello y tironeó de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con _Malfoy, _Hermione?

**DRACO**

El momento había llegado, no podía atrasarlo un minuto más. Le habría gustado poder despedirse de ella haciéndole el amor una vez más, tocar su piel sudada, besar su cuello, sentirla dormir entre sus brazos… en fin, le habría gustado poder hacer muchas más cosas con ella, pero la mierda de vida que tenía ya le estaba informando que era tiempo de renunciar al juguete.

La realidad era que no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía esperar que Hermione lo defendiese ante el sufrido de Potter y el idiota de Weasley, para después tener que soportarlos – sobre todo al celoso de Weasel – diciéndole "te lo dije". No, él le ahorraría el mal momento dejándola ahora, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Y la puta verdad se abrió camino por su garganta, hasta llegar al lugar donde la endemoniada fiera de cola filosa descansaba. De un sacudón que lo dejó sin aire, el monstruo se despertó rugiendo loco de furia, porque no quería dejarla; prefería retenerla con él, consumiendo su felicidad pero sin lastimarla. Necesitaba protegerla y ese era justamente el problema, él no podía mantenerla a salvo, tenía muy en claro que en el intento Hermione podría resultar muerta.

_Nunca._

- Lo que pasa, Potter – _es que nací para amarla, es mi único puto propósito, y en lugar de cumplirlo, debo entregarla con un moño de regalo al insípido de tu amigo, Weasel­._ No, eso no era lo que iba a decirle ¿De qué era a lo que iba todo aquello? ¡Ah, si! Que su vida era una mierda -, es simple. Aquí, Granger, no tenía nada mejor para hacer que tirárseme encima, y aunque sea una sangre sucia, yo soy hombre y tengo instintos. Pero, de todos modos, les agradezco que hayan interrumpido antes de que mi amigo se adentrara en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia, lo que menos quiero es diluir mi sangre. ¿O no, Weasel? Aunque en tu caso, sería como crear una nueva raza ¿No? Rata-Comadreja, muero por perderme el resultado de aquella…

Listo, algo golpeó con fuerza su pecho y voló no supo cuantos jodidos metros hasta chocar contra una pared tan dura como el maldito mármol. Y dolió como la puta madre. Dolió tanto, que descubrió partes de su cuerpo nuevas, aunque ahora estuvieran rotas.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que hacen!? – gritó Hermione, por el tono de su voz, la pregunta más bien era para él, para Draco _Idiota_ Malfoy.

- ¿No oíste lo que acaba de decir? – le respondió Weasley a los gritos.

La dura recriminadora voz de Potter llegó desde algún lugar cercano a su oído, pero como el jodido castillo dabas vueltas en torno a su cuerpo, no pudo saber dónde estaba.

- Se lo merece por imbécil.

- Si que lo oí, no soy sorda. Pero él está mintiendo. Hace meses que salimos juntos, Ron, _él es mi novio._

_Perfecto Hermione, mil gracias por comprender qué es lo mejor para ti._

El rubio, despatarrado de forma muy poco cómoda, intentó levantarse. Lastimosamente se tambaleó y volvió a caer, golpeándose el rostro contra el suelo frío. _Tanto como yo mismo._

- ¿¿Qué!? – chilló Ronald, _púdrete Weasel._

Draco sintió las manos de Hermione en su rostro, acunándolo contra su regazo. Se sentía muy bien. Delicioso. Pero a la vez lo estaba asesinando. La bestia clavó las zarpas en medio de su corazón, y lo rasgó sin pensarlo. Rugió nuevamente y el mensaje era claro: 'Si quieres conservar la vida, será mejor que no alejes a Hermione de tu lado'. Pero era tarde, la decisión estaba tomada.

_Es por ella, maldita sea, ¡por ella!_

- Suéltame, Granger, no necesito de tu inmunda compasión – de un movimiento brusco la empujó y se puso de pie, intentando aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Y aquello dolió tanto que sintió como la bestia arremetía con toda su fuerza contra sus pulmones, robándole el aliento.

Draco alzó el rostro en busca de aire y se topó de lleno con los ojos lloroso de Hermione. Lo miraba dolida y acusadora, como quien sabe que has pecado y culpado a otro. Bueno, si, había pecado, la había tomado a ella, pero no había culpado a nadie más.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Draco? – Le preguntó - ¿No vez que es inútil y me lastimas?

El veneno que le produjeron cada una de las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos castaños, le quemó todo a su paso. Maldita sea, que no siguiera, porque mandaría todo a la mierda y la abrazaría; la besaría hasta que el terror asesine a Weasley; la haría tan suya, que pasaría a portar un cartel rezando 'Propiedad de Draco Malfoy'. Con fuerza se pegó contra la pared, escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda y afanándose con furia de ella. Sus manos casi sangraban por la presión contra las rocas ásperas. Pero debía aferrarse del mármol para no sucumbir ante el deseo descarado de vivir de Hermione.

Hizo esa mueca suya que lo dice todo y una mierda. Intentó adoptar su tono despreocupado y aburrido. Los sentía a Potter y Weasley comérselo con lo ojos, a lo mejor, si le lanzaban una maldición o golpeaban, fuese tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconciente.

- No es inútil, Granger, realmente ya no te amo – se las ingenió para mentir – Pansy se ha cansado de su juguete, también. Extraño tener sexo con una _verdadera_ mujer, ya sabes. ¿Acaso creíste que esto duraría por más tiempo?

Hermione caminó hacia él con los ojos llenos de dudas. Era fácil leer en su expresión que la mentira estaba destrozando la confianza en él, en su amor. Resuelta, estiró los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos. Sus labios húmedos por las lágrimas encontraron los suyos y lo besó. Pero Draco ya estaba preparado para un ataque como aquel.

**HERMIONE**

Con frialdad, se deshizo de la presa alrededor de su cuerpo y la empujó tan bruscamente que la hizo trastabillar. La estaba matando, ¿No lo sabía? Ella no estaba hecha para perderlo, lo necesitaba aún más que al aire que respiraba, lo amaba con cada estúpida partícula de su ser, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía entender que todo se había terminado?

Draco torció la boca en un gesto de incomodidad, como si su tacto lo quemara.

- No me toques. – le espetó. Luego, en voz baja, agregó: - No lo hagas más difícil para ti. No digo que no te quiera, pero simplemente no es lo mismo. _Ya no te amo._

El mundo se le cayó a los pies y como el cristal más delicado del universo, se deshizo en trozos frente a ella. Draco ya no la amaba. Todo su rostro denotaba disgusto y cansancio. Realmente _ya no la amaba_.

No la estaba dejando porque creyera que era lo mejor para ella, porque fueses peligroso, por sacrificio; no, la estaba dejando porque ya no le importaba. _"Extraño tener sexo con una verdadera mujer, ya sabes" _su voz, helada y aburrida, resonó en su mente.

Ron y Harry tiraron las varitas al piso con fuerza y se dispusieron a lanzarse contra Draco. Hermione fue casi conciente de su brazo chocando contra el pecho de sus amigos y de su voz, ahogada, susurrando un débil "No…"

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sus pies habían comenzado a correr, dejándolo todo atrás, absolutamente todo.

**16.**

Destrucción.

**HERMIONE**

Tenía que abandonar Euskadi, lo sabía, pero no podía hacerlo. El cielo permanecía negro, sin ningún deseo de aclararse, el frío le estaba helando el cuerpo y su ropa tan fuera de estación desentonaba con el panorama.

El cielo comenzó a caer a pedazos sobre lo que alguna vez había sido una hermosa pradera. La destrucción no estaba lejos, aquel lugar había perdido su pilar, a quien mantenía todo en equilibrio.

Draco se había marchado y ya no había razón alguna para que Euskadi permaneciera existiendo.

La atmosfera terminó por caer, aplastando todo a su paso, inclusive a Hermione.

**17.**

Sospecha.

**HARRY**

- Hermione, ¿No piensas volver a comer algún día? – le preguntó Ron, desesperado.

Ella alzó la vista, el dolor irrumpía desnudo en sus ojos, haciendo sufrir a cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarla. Tomó el tenedor con una mano llena de desgana y pinchó el trozo diminuto de pollo que el pelirrojo había depositado sobre su plato. Con todo el tiempo del mundo lo llevó hasta la boca y lo retuvo allí, luego, realizó el mismo procedimiento con la copa de sumo de calabaza y de un trago acabó comiendo la carne blanca.

Harry notó como ella intentaba sonreírle a Ron, pero el intento lejos de resultar agradable, le había provocado un nudo en medio de la garganta. ¿Qué mierda se había perdido? ¿Qué es lo que Draco Malfoy le había hecho?

Por respeto y algún sentido de luto, ninguno de los dos le había hablado del tema. Demasiado aterrados de la furia femenina, le habían dicho a Ginny que acompañara a Hermione en aquellos momentos. Lo único que sabían era que no había parado de llorar por tres días, hasta esa mañana, que había decidido bajar para "desayunar" con los demás. Nunca nada había sido tan incomodo para él porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Además, estaba aquel detalle importante de que su amiga se negaba a alimentarse. _"¡Con un demonio, no quiero comer! ¡He perdido el puto estómago! ¿De acuerdo?" _había chillado, antes de estallar en un nuevo ataque de llanto. No había perdido el apetito, sino el órgano en sí.

Harry dejó vagar su vista por la sala, hacía días que no veía a Malfoy tampoco, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de romperle la cara o matarlo, lo que fuese mejor para Hermione. _Ninguna de las dos cosas, probablemente._ El aire parecía estar demasiado viciado, o tal vez era él que sabía lo que estaba pasando y se sentía incomodo.

A su lado, Ron gimió por lo bajo, no era su especialidad lidiar con la incomodidad.

- Haz algo, por favor. – le murmuró muy por lo bajo, tanto que era obvio que nadie más que Harry lo había oído.

De acuerdo, él no tenía ninguna destreza a la hora de consolar corazones rotos, pero lo intentaría, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga.

- Oye, Hermione, yo ya he terminado de com… - comenzó, pero, de pronto, las facciones de la castaña se contrajeron de dolor, mientras el color abandonaba su rostro. Ella abrió la boca, como pez fuera del agua y se afanó de la mesa con fieras garras. Tenía los ojos almendra clavados en un punto, más allá de su cabeza.

Instintivamente, Harry se giró sobre el asiento y buscó con la mirada algún indicio de Draco Malfoy en la habitación. Finalmente, sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con aquellos grises y lo que vio, lo dejó sin aliento. Pansy Parkinson caminaba tomando de la mano a Malfoy, riendo a carcajada limpia. Sin embargo, lo que impresionó al Gryffindor, fue ver el demacrado rostro de quien fuese su enemigo numero dos. Los ojos eran un calco de Hermione o peor, reflejaban una tormenta abrasadora, de aquellas que te hacen desaparecer, mientras los huesos parecían consumir el resto de vida en él. Caminaba con su habitual naturaleza de chocarse al mundo mientras una sonrisa satisfecha le colgaba del rostro. Su postura era demasiado recta y dura, su mentón apuntaba exageradamente al frente. Todo su ser denotaba una desorbitada aura de arrogancia y aburrimiento.

En conjunto, era como si intentara actuar de Draco Malfoy, cayendo en lo excesivo. Y no es que Harry lo conociera a fondo o siquiera un poco, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con aquel engreído como para tragarse el papel desastroso de quién intenta aparentar entereza. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy también estaba sufriendo? ¿Podría ser que como Hermione le había dicho, aquella serpiente solo haya mentido?

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando ella saltó de su asiento y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Ginny? – rogó Ron.

La muchacha se puso de pie, preocupada.

- Qué buen amigo eres, Ronald – ironizó.

**18.**

Promesa.

**DRACO**

Perfecto, ya podía arrastrarse sin tener que fingir ser el idiota que solía ser.

De nuevo vagaba por los pasillos del castillo sin saber a dónde mierda se dirigía. Su padre estaba muerto, su madre por algún sitio escondida, Hermione odiándolo y él, literalmente, deseando poder caerse en un pozo ciego. Todo era la nada. Ya no había ningún color inmundo para manifestar lo que sentía. Prefería el maldito negro, que opaco y todo, era algo, a ese sinsentido que lo llevaba a dejarse caer por algún lugar lo bastante solitario como para poder explotar tranquilo.

Finalmente encontró un pasillo alejado lo suficiente de la vida escolar y sin ningún puto cuadro que le hablase. Necesitaba soledad, algo casi imposible en aquel sitio.

Se sentó rendido sobre la loza fría y sintió aquella mierda de dolor subir desde la boca del estómago hasta el pecho; la bestia, que ya nunca dormitaba, comenzó a castigarlo con fuerza, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Sin hacerse esperar, el llanto se hizo de él, cayendo desvergonzadamente por sus mejillas. _Patético._

De ese modo, había terminado convirtiéndose en un imbécil sin igual, llorando por la ausencia de una mujer. Le era imposible contenerse, evitar el momento embarazoso. La primera vez que el dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo, había corrido al baño más próximo para desahogarse, pero la insoportable e insegura de Myrtle la Llorona había aparecido de la nada, consolándolo. Un maldito fantasma lo había estado consolando, a él, un Malfoy. _Definitivamente, quiero morir._

Flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho y apoyó el rostro contra ellas, mientras se escondía bajo los brazos.

- _Euskadi, Euskadi, Euskadi _­– murmuró, quizás, después de todo, pudiera mitigar su dolor imaginando aquel excéntrico lugar del que Hermione le había hablado tantas veces.

"'_Euskadi' es un sitio puramente mío. Cuando estoy triste o cuando la realidad me sobrepasa, lo único que tengo que hacer es imaginarnos en nuestro pequeño paraíso. Es una manera de desconectarme de todo."_ Su voz femenina resonó en su mente.

_Te odio, Hermione, a ti y este sentimiento asqueroso._

- Con que aquí es donde te escondes, maldito hurón – si, la puta voz de Potter rompió su ritual patético. _¡Maldita sea!_

**HARRY**

La cabeza platinada de Malfoy se alzó de entre sus brazos y clavó sus ojos rojos, hinchados y furiosos en él.

- Dime que mierda quieres, Potter, y lárgate – espetó.

Sin embargo se puso de pie, guardando con desinterés las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, eh Malfoy? – preguntó Harry. No entendía nada, ¿Acaso lloraba por Hermione o era por alguna otra razón, alguna más egoísta? Si, seguramente era eso. Tal vez mami no había querido comprarle un nuevo juguete y por eso estaba atravesando el berrinche de nene caprichoso en la esquina más desabitada del castillo. De todos modos, nada se escapaba de los merodeadores, razón por la cual él lo había encontrado.

Draco lo miró con tanto odio, que por unos breves segundos la tormenta arrasadora desapareció de sus ojos, para ser remplazada por una llama de desprecio.

Le sonrió sin atisbo de alegría, como quien se ríe de su propia desgracia.

- ¿Qué carajo te importa, Potter? Ya, suelta lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de una vez.

Harry lo miró con ira ¿Quién se creía que era aquel desalmado?

- Como vuelvas a lastimar a Hermione, te juro que lo lamentarás.

Draco solo le dedicó una mirada corta, porque la tormenta volvió a sus ojos. Lentamente, aquel rostro huesudo se deformó en una mueca de asco y repulsión. Cuando volvió a posar la vista en Harry, sus orbes chispeaban arrogantes y satisfechas, como lo habían hecho toda la vida. Nada había cambiado, solo la había engañado, utilizado. Draco Malfoy no valía una mierda.

- ¿Sabes, Potter? Cuando era pequeño, quería tener un unicornio. No sé si la cicatriz esa te permitirá saber que están prohibidos como mascotas. Sin embargo, yo quería tener uno, era mi capricho por aquel entonces. Padre y madre me lo negaron, era casi imposible conseguir uno joven y salvaje por su condición de criatura en extinción, lo cual solo hacía mi deseo más intenso. Pasaban las semanas, y ninguno de los dos cedía. Así, decidí fingir ser infeliz, desdichado, mi supuesta pena era tal que me mantenía llorando día y noche. Mis padres no pudieron soportar mi estado más de cuatro días; finalmente, el dolor por verme triste los sobrepasó y me trajeron, no uno, sino una familia de cuatro unicornios. Al cabo de dos semanas, los tuvieron que soltar en unos campos muggles porque ya no los quería, mi nuevo deseo era el ave fénix. – lo miró, el muy desgraciado, y sonrió – Por supuesto, también obtuve una jaula llena de hermosas aves exóticas. Pero ése no es el punto, lo importante es que, en este caso, Granger solo fue un unicornio ¿entiendes Potter? Solo un juego, una rareza más para sumar a mi lista…

**DRACO**

Mantuvo esa mueca puta que decía mucho y nada. No entendía como el imbécil de Potter aún no le atizaba. Quizás, después de todo, necesitara un incentivo más.

Como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, guardó las manos en los bolsillos, alzó la comisura izquierda de su labio, sonriendo, y comentó:

- La diferencia entre el unicornio y Granger, bueno, es que ella me dio mucho más placer, claro…

¡Bingo! Por fin la cicatriz le permitió hacer 'click' y Potter sacó la varita, de un movimiento fluido y sin tener que hablar, le lanzó un hechizo tan fuerte que lo estampó contra la pared. La verdad de todo, es que Draco necesitaba descargar, como lo había necesitado toda la vida y más a principio de aquel año. Lógicamente, su método favorito en esos momentos lo odiaba y no quería verlo, así que Potter era la mejor opción. Por eso, digna serpiente, de una patada le dobló las piernas e hizo caer al cara-rajada al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a nada, sacó la varita de los bolsillos y se dispuso a lanzarle cualquier maleficio, el primero que se le viniese a la mente.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó una voz llena de cólera.

Draco quiso moverse, necesitó poder mirarla, deseó sumergirse en sus ojos cálidos para sentirse un poco menos desgraciado. Pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondió y de un golpe sordo, calló al suelo junto al feo de Potter.

Hermione lo mantenía apuntado con la varita, consumida de odio. Los ojos hinchados y rojos lo miraran como si fuese la mierda más grande que jamás hubiese conocido. Se detuvo a su lado, en silencio, castigándolo con su mudo desagrado, encargándose a su manera de hacerlo sentir poco y nada. Un simple manchón en un curriculum impecable, un error en una vida perfecta; algo digno de ser olvidado, quemado y enterrado.

_Púdrete_, eso le pedía. Que se pudriera y dejara de arruinar su alrededor, que no fuese hierva mala, que se conformase con ser una simple hoja de un extenso césped, tan insignificante y mediocre como eso. Que no intentase sobresalir porque ella pasaría de él. Pero lo más importante que le exigía, era que no la molestase, porque de lo contrario aquello tendría sus severas consecuencias.

- No es una amenaza, es una promesa – le susurró. Quizás él no lo estaba adivinando, tal vez, ella estaba usando algún hechizo para que solo él pudiese escuchar la 'promesa' de sus ojos. – Vámonos Harry, ya es hora de terminar de armar los baúles. Y tú – agregó, dirigiéndose a Draco -, vete a hacer algo productivo, como controlar que todos estén saliendo para subir al tren.

Con esa caminata pomposa que él tanto adoraba y odiaba, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_Adiós, Hermione._

**19.**

Final.

**HERMIONE**

"_Ya han pasado dos extensos y vacíos años desde que partimos de Hogwarts. Junto con Harry y la suerte de nuestro lado, pudimos vencer a Lord Voldemort. Aquel día, fue uno de los peores de mi vida; si bien nos sentimos libres de la opresión, perdimos a muchos amigos y personas inocentes que pelearon por un mundo mejor. Uno fresco, brillante, lleno de vida. _

_No puedo decir que seamos personas libres, creo que eso no es algo que se nos entregue en ésta vida. Harry es la versión moderna de Ojo loco Moody y Ron, bueno, a él siempre todo le dio igual, pero en el fondo, muy adentro suyo, siempre tiene miedo. Y yo, ¿Qué decir? No me considero una persona feliz, pero aprecio mucho los momentos de felicidad y adoro estar rodeada de personas alegres, completas. Es un sentimiento agradable el calor que emanan, la energía que expulsan es mágica, no existe otra palabra para describirla..."_

Hermione despegó la pluma de lo que pretendía fuese el epílogo de su "Diario de vida". _Me cago en Draco Malfoy._ Otra vez, tomó con fieras garras el pergamino y lo hizo un bollo. Era imposible intentar hacer un resumen, una idea general de lo vivido, porque no podía evitar caer en aquello que la destrozó por dentro. ¿Cómo explicar todo si intentaba fingir que _cierto capitulo _de su vida jamás existió? Imposible.

Le habría gustado poder escribir que amaba como él la tocaba, que tenía miedo de ahogarse de placer cuando él la besaba, que no le importaba que pasaba en el mundo cuando él la abrazaba, que había entrado en su vida en el momento perfecto; sin tener que contar cómo también había salido de ella cuando menos se lo esperaba, que ahora todos los besos, caricias y abrazos le pasaban factura y no podía evitar llorar al recordarlo. _Porque sé que todo es una maldita mentira._

Sola, en medio de su habitación muggle, Hermione tomó la pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

"_Si hay algo que aprendí de todo esto, es que Euskadi no existe ni existirá; las ilusiones no valen de nada y los días no hace más que afirmarlo. _

_Mucho tiempo intenté convencerme de que no importa lo duro que sea el momento, no hay que dar por vencidos los planes ni los sueños de la vida, porque todo estará bien; sin embargo, hoy, dos años después de que todo se destrozara, entiendo que no puedo seguir manteniendo las esperanzas de que él regrese y me diga que todo es una mentira, porque el tiempo no espera por nadie."_

Satisfecha, se puso de pie, enrolló la última hoja de su libro mediante magia y lo observó. Aquel montón de pergaminos era el trabajo de toda una vida. Meses y meses y meses. Era el detalle de lo que ella creyó jamás querer olvidar. Una historia, _su_ historia. Sonrió, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo sintió y sopesó. Supo que ya había llegado el final, que era hora de dejarlo ir.

- Hermione, cariño, ya han llegado tus amigos. – lé avisó su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Enseguida estoy con ustedes!

De un movimiento fluido, lanzó la historia de su vida al centro de la chimenea. Las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos al tiempo que lamían y reducían a cenizas sus palabras.

Hermione le echó una última mirada y salió de su habitación.

No le importaba, porque ya hacía tiempo había perdido su vida; aquellas llamas no hacían más que personificar un personaje de la novela. Un muchacho rubio y de ojos cenicientos.

**DRACO**

Ya todo estaba bien, nunca más tendría que velar por ella. Su corazón terminaría sanando, probablemente Weasel tendría algo que ver en aquello, aunque la idea no le agradara a Draco. A decir verdad, el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra podría casarse con ella y él se sentiría morir. _¡Maldita sea!_

Ella lo era su todo, su endiablado _todo._ Era su melodía, amanecer, aire, sol, tierra, agua…

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, apartó los ojos de la ventana y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. No tenía ganas de volar ni de aparecerse en su casa, prefería sentir el viento helado golpeándole el rostro. _¡Que bah! Me llevo bien con el frío._

Con aburrimiento y pateando una tosca roca del pavimento, se alejó del hogar de los Granger, para nunca más volver la vista hacia atrás.

**(Fin)**

* * *

Bueno, ahora viene la parte en la que les digo: '¡No me odien, no fui yo, fue mi mano!'

Prometo un Epílogo, como que me llamo Melina (?)

**Las quiero (L)**


	3. Epílogo

Doy asco, lo sé. Aún no se me ocurre con qué cara vengo aquí después de tanto tiempo a molestar. He sido _completamente_ irresponsable - no se preocupen, no volveré a publicar ninguna historia - como llevaba esta historia paralelamente en otra página, cuando la di por terminada colgué el epílogo allí y no aquí. Hace unas semanas una linda lectora me preguntó por el epilogo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta el desastre en el que me he convertido. Asíque les pido disculpas - aunque ni yo misma me las doy - y les dejo lo que en su momento escribí como el final de ésta historia.

Estoy segura de no merecer reviews, asíque lo único que les pido - si es que alguien se le ocurre lee esto y encima hacerme caso - que no me dejen ningún comentario, no soportaría la vergüenza, realmente. Es que NO LO MEREZCO.

Dicho eso, simplemente espero que disfruten de lo que siempre pensé como final de euskadi.

* * *

Epílogo.

_"En un mundo lleno de odio, debemos atrevernos a tener esperanza, en un mundo lleno de ira, debemos atrevernos a consolar, en un mundo lleno de desesperación, debemos atrevernos a soñar y en un mundo lleno de desconfianza, debemos atrevernos a creer."_ ~ Michael Jackson.-

"_No importa cómo, no importa cuándo, se puede llegar a ese mundo de nuevo. _

_Es como un sueño hecho realidad, que vive dentro de ti. Es tiempo de recordar la magia" _~ Disney Parade, año 1996.-

**DRACO**

La música sonaba incansablemente feliz en la atmósfera y él se sentía un estúpido por estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad de todo era que si no fuese por aquel _muñeco del demonio_, Draco no estaría sintiéndose tan increíblemente miserable, como tampoco habría vivido los mejores momentos de su vida.

Los muggles pasaban a su alrededor hablando un impecable ingles. Los niños correteaban felices, con las mejillas coloradas por el calor y una paleta helada con la _muy conocida _forma del ratón simpaticón. _Mierda._ Todo en aquél mundo era fantásticamente mágico, del estilo hipnotizante. Del estilo amable, agradable e irrepetible.

Si bien Draco Malfoy era un mago, había algo en aquél lugar que lo hacía sentir bien, como si sanara todas las heridas que la vida le había ocasionado en el pecho; como si sacaran al niño de seis años que solo quería jugar. Jugar y pasarlo bien. Soltar muchas risotadas con hoyuelos adorables. _Patético. _

Si, era patético, pero eso no lo había detenido de viajar hasta el país de Mickey Mouse, Magic Kingdom. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Tal vez para agradecerle, quizás para terminar el trabajo comenzado tres años atrás; no sabría decirlo.

Pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento tenía al gran castillo de cuentos de hadas frente a él, acechándolo con su tranquila magia. _Una magia más fuerte que la suya propia._ Y maldita sea la vida, porque Draco no podía resistirse a su hermosura, a la grandeza de quién vivió lo suficiente como para decir: _'Eres un idiota'._ No podía, pero tampoco quería. A decir verdad, no tenía ningún apuro por enfrentar al responsable de su miseria y felicidad.

Las luces cambiaban y así también lo hacían los colores del castillo. Azul, magenta, verde. Y la danza continuaba. Se sentía embobado y relajado, como si _nada en el mundo_ pudiera romper esa bola de cristal en la que se encontraba. Solo y admirando al castillo. Solo, armado, _en una sola pieza._

- ¡Mami, mami, quiero subir al _Splash Mountain_!

- ¡No, no, no! – chilló un maldito crío, sacándolo de su embotamiento - ¡Ya hemos subido _tres _veces a ese juego, Meli! ¡Quiero probar _The Space Mountain_!

Draco miró a la madre, quien negó con la cabeza.

- No, señorito, la última vez asustó a su hermana en pleno juego y tuvieron que detenerlo. ¿Qué dicen de ir a visitar _Goofy's Playhouse_?

Ambos niños cruzaron una mirada y luego de una sonrisa, salieron corriendo en la misma dirección, con la madre siguiéndolos a los gritos. _Muggles._

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Terminar de romperle la cara al ratón? ¿O...?

De un sacudón apartó la vista del deslumbrante castillo, para buscar al señor Mickey Mouse. Sabía que no debería estar muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, por el simple hecho de que minutos atrás la carroza que lo transportaba había frenado a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando inconcientemente la canción de fondo, caminó entre muggles y magos, hasta la congregación de emocionados niños y adultos.

- _I love you, Mickey!_ _¡I love you so much!_– soltó una mujer cuarentona, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Draco se quedó observando a la robusta mujer, mientras ésta dejaba pasar a los niños que llevaban libretitas de Disney, con fibras y lápices, chillando por autógrafos. No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso aquella madre no sabía que el muñeco era en verdad un hombre disfrazado? Hasta un _muggle_ debería saberlo. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a prestar atención a quienes lo rodeaban, se encontró con un mar de personas, adultos, niños, adolescentes, sonriéndole a Mickey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

El tiempo bien podía estar pasando a su alrededor, como no. Pero para cuando Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta, la fila de ansiosos por saludar al mítico muñeco había terminado, _para comenzar nuevamente detrás de él._ Maldita sea la re puta vida suya, porque aún no sabía qué era lo que pretendía hacer en aquél lugar.

- _¡Hello big boy! _– lo saludó Mickey, con su incansable sonrisa dividiéndole el rostro, y la voz especialmente aguda.

Era definitivo, le terminaría de romper la cara, a ver si de una vez por toda lograba borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa. Sin embargo, para cuando su menté se decidió, el cuerpo ya había reaccionado, arrojándose como un niño a los brazos de Mickey.

- _Thank you, Mickey, for everything._ – le susurró y el maldito muñeco le devolvió el abrazo.

Una voz femeninamente alegre, sonó por encima del resto y a Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta:

- ¡Aquí, Harry, lo he encontrado! ¡Señor Mickey Mouse!

**HERMIONE**

La emoción la embargaba por completo, ¡Se sentía tan feliz! Aquello era maravilloso, totalmente mágico.

- Tenías razón en ésta, Hermione. – comentó Ron mientras miraba con los ojos brillantes el imperioso castillo – Y eso que no me crié con todas estas historias.

La aludida pegó un gritito de emoción y abrazó a Harry.

- Lo sé, siempre suelo tener razón. – rió – Sabía que esto nos despejaría bastante.

Todo era alucinante, sentía que no cabía en sí misma de alegría. Finalmente se sentía completa, como si la solución siempre hubiese estado allí, esperando por su llegada.

- Creo que Mickey está un poco ocupado – comentó Ron repentinamente ansioso. - ¿Por qué no vamos a algún juego mientras se deshace de la fila de niños… y no tanto?

Harry desplegó un mapa mientras enfocaba la vista en el muchacho alto y rubio que abrazaba al muñeco. Hermione lo contempló mientras sonreía divertido por algo, antes de desviar la mirada al papel que mostraba las atracciones del parque.

- He oído que el juego más rápido del mundo está en éste parque. Un auto muy veloz, o algo por el estilo. ¿Quieren ir? Total Mickey tiene para rato.

Pero ella no quería irse. Quería esperar a que su adorado ratón terminara de saludar a todos los visitantes para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

- No se irá a ningún lado, Hermione, _le pagan_ por jugar a ser un cariñoso muñeco, – le dijo Ron con ironía – porque eso es lo que es, _un hombre disfrazado._

Harry soltó una risa encantadora, mientras ella le arrebataba el mapa y golpeaba a su amigo con él.

- ¡Ya basta, Ronald! Se que es un _maldito muñeco, no soy idiota._ – le soltó y dentro suyo cobró vida la voz de ese hombre que la había enamorado como nadie: _"A veces pienso que quieres más a ese maldito muñeco que a mi"_ Lo único que le faltaba, hablar como él. – Como sea, prefiero esperar en la cola para saludarlo, no tengo ganas de subirme a un juego donde probablemente termine vomitando, gracias.

Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry le quitó el mapa de las manos.

- Tú te lo pierdes. Nos encontramos bajo el puente del castillo en veinte minutos ¿Te parece bien?

- De acuerdo.

Sus amigos le dedicaron una última mirada y se alejaron bromeando sobre quién terminaría más enfermo de los dos. _Ronald, seguro_.

Delante de ella, el muchacho alto y rubio seguía prendido a Mickey Mouse, razón por la cual muchos turistas habían decidido caminar un poco y volver más tarde. _Mal educado,_pensó Hermione, no había necesidad alguna de acaparar toda la atención de los muñecos. Y al parecer no era la única molesta, porque los visitantes pasaban a su lado con los ceños fruncidos, murmurando palabras de enojo en distintos idiomas y bufando. Así que allí estaba, sola, esperando que el muchachote soltara a su ídolo de la infancia, cuando la música estalló en el lugar nuevamente y los muñecos brincaron, como si algo los emocionara.

- Hear ye, hear ye. The royal ball is about to begin. Find a partner everybody! – habló Mickey. _(¡__Escuchen, escuchen. El baile real está a punto de comenzar. Encuentr__e un compañero todo el mundo!__)_

Acto seguido, el ratón estiró una mano y tomo la de ella. De un movimiento fluido la unió al del muchacho rubio y giró para tomar a Minnie como su compañera.

Sin embargo, Hermione no necesitó ver el rostro de su nuevo socio de baile, pues el calor de su piel, la suavidad y esa delicadeza con la que enredó los dedos con los suyos fue suficiente. Pero aquello no podía ser cierto, _no debía serlo._

Sin saber bien qué era lo que debía hacer, alzó la vista hasta enfrentar ese par de ojos cenicientos; entonces, muchas cosas sucedieron: Draco la miró con el rostro torcido en una mueca de resignación y rabia, como si se quejara de su mala suerte; una de sus manos masculinamente grandes se ubicó en su cintura y su corazón hizo acto de presencia, resonando con fuerza en su cuerpo, recordándole lo que se sentía estar realmente viva.

La impresión de sentir después de tanto tiempo su presencia, su olor, su calida frialdad, fue tan fuerte que sintió como si un anzuelo tirara de su estomago y miles de aletas golpearan sus pulmones. Su cerebro estaba colapsando, porque había algo allí que lo descolocaba, como si un muggle llevara tatuado en el ante brazo la insignia de Lord Voldemort.

Sin esperarlo, cientos de imágenes comenzaron a golpear con rapidez sus ojos; un árbol enorme, una gran plaza llena de flores y arbustos, un arrollo lleno de piedras exóticas y hermosas, una cama de jazmines y almohadones de algodón. No necesitó ver más, porque podía reconocer el lugar perfectamente… _[i]__Euskadi_._ [/i]_

- Me desmayo – murmuró y sintió como Draco la tomaba con seguridad de la cintura. ¿Era realmente eso lo que quería? ¿Es que necesitaba sentirlo aún más presente? ¿No bastaba con saberlo tocando su piel, respirando su mismo aire, fundiendo sus ojos en los de ella? Parecía que no, porque antes de que pudiera pensarlo, su cuerpo había reaccionado, cayendo sobre él.

**DRACO**

_Puta, puta suerte_.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – le gruñó Hermione al oído. Se oía débil, como si realmente le faltara el aire o fuese a desmayarse.

¡Y sí! ¡Maldita sea la caprichosa vida! ¿Por qué mierda tenía que encontrársela allí? O mejor: ¿Por qué tenía que encontrársela en primera instancia? Él era humano y por muy raro que pareciera tenía putos sentimientos. No es que fuese fácil vivir sin ella, pero era algo posible si evitaba verla. ¡Esa era la estúpida y obvia clave! ¡No verla! Sin embargo, como si alguien quisiese joderle aún más su existencia, la tenía entre sus brazos sintiendo la ternura de su cuerpo y la esencia de su piel; viendo su composición, su pelo rebelde y castaño; absorbiendo su calor... disfrutando del momento.

Hermione respiró con fuerza y logró pisar el suelo con mayor seguridad. Aparentando esa pomposa superioridad que siempre le voló la cabeza a Draco, se apartó un poco de su cuerpo sin soltarlo.

Por su parte, él sonrió de lado con esa mueca que decía mucho y un carajo.

- Lo correcto sería bailar, Granger, ya sabes. – le comentó burlón – No querrás que tu adorado Mickey se ponga triste.

Y como años atrás, ella frunció los labios y le clavó los dedos.

- Lo correcto, Malfoy, sería que te pudrieras en algún callejón oscuro y sucio, pero bueno, tampoco podemos pedir finales perfectamente felices.

Draco hizo una mueca que decía mucho y una mierda.

- Ya me he acostumbrado a la idea de no tener finales felices en mi vida, Granger.

Hermione le clavó la mirada más rencorosa de la historia de la magia, castigándolo como si su puta existencia no se encargara de destruirlo día a día. Menudo momento su corazón había decidido despertar de su condenado letargo, como para recibir todo el odio que ella emanaba.

La música sonaba empalagosamente cantarina y alegre. _Perfecto._

- ¿Es eso lo que te ocurrió? ¿Es por eso que decidiste cagarme la vida, porque tú no tenías la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¡Asqueroso hurón egoísta! – arrugó su hermosa nariz y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Asíque la cosa pintaba ser caliente,_mejor, mucho mejor_.Naturalmente, si ella quería respuestas, entonces las tendría.

Draco se insultó por dentro y mandó todo a la mierda, porque no soportaría que la razón de su vida lo odiara tanto, no ahora que no existía peligro para ella.

- ¡Granger, por Merlín, deja de decir tantas idioteces! Si, lo reconozco, te lastimé y jamás volví por ti, pero nunca lo hice pensando en mí, si así lo hubiera hecho hoy en día estarías muerta o con cinco hijos míos. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, corrías peligro, yo no iba a permitir que te pusieran un dedo encima y tú no dejarías lo nuestro por lo sano. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Me lo habías dejado bien en claro, hiciera lo que hiciera tú me seguirías sin medir consecuencias. Debía lastimarte, estaba dispuesto incluso a matarme de ser necesario, cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerte a salvo.

**HERMIONE**

_¡Por- Mer-lín!_

Asi que eso había sido todo, temor de perderla, pavor en su estado más puro. De ser así estaba dispuesta a terminar con el sufrimiento para entregarse a él una vez más, porque no había nada que ella deseara más que ser feliz. Y la verdad, estaba cansada de sentirse desdichada.

Por eso una parte de ella quería creerle, para así dejar el dolor en el olvido y atarse de mil maneras a ese hombre que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos grises atormentados; sin embargo, algo le prevenía de ilusiones, de esperanza. Relámpagos de Euskadi soleado y estable venían a su mente, aunque ella no quisiera permitirlo.

- Podrías haber vuelto cuando Harry se encargó de él y no lo hiciste.

Draco bajó la mirada y curvó los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

- Siempre estuve contigo, aunque tú no me vieras. Creí que volver después de tantos años sería inoportuno, teniendo a Weasel pegadito todo el tiempo tal vez te había convencido de desistir y mirarlo con otros ojos, aunque a decir verdad a las claras es desagradable.

_Obviamente, niña tonta._

- Maldito Narciso…

Draco sonrió y Hermione supo que él lo había entendido.

- ¿Acaso tienes un espejo a mano?

_Viva la vida. _

Hermione lo pisó dulcemente al tiempo que él la hacía girar.

- No, pero podría conjurar uno de ser necesario.

De un tirón él la pegó a su cuerpo.

- Seguro que si, _castor de biblioteca._

Hermione sonrió y pegó su boca a la del rubio. Con brusquedad separó los labios, dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a cerrar su historia y dar por terminado el capítulo.

**DRACO**

_Hazlo, Granger, canaliza._

_Solos tú y yo._


End file.
